


Игра в поддавки

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)



Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - ББ [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heavy Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020
Summary: Для голосования:fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 - "Игра в поддавки"Иллюстрация:Паразит
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - ББ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881151
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Паразит

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 - "Игра в поддавки"  
>  **Иллюстрация:**[Паразит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920775)

— Мы обязаны это сделать, — крайне торжественно заявил По. — Ты и я. Вместе.

Его темные глаза возбужденно блестели в полумраке кают-компании, отражая холодное голубое сияние голограмм. Отросшая прядь непослушных вьющихся волос пересекала лоб как рваная рана. Хотелось то ли стереть ее, то ли размазать.

— Не сработает, — покачал головой Финн. — Мы оба знаем: он жульничает. Мне вот ни разу не выпадали саврил, худжикс и нг’ок в одной партии, а ему — постоянно.

Не сговариваясь, они одновременно повернулись в сторону кокпита и уставились через коридор на спинку кресла второго пилота. Мохнатый затылок Чуи почти на локоть возвышался над верхним краем подголовника и одним видом вызывал уважение и опасение.

— Я влез в исходный код, никаких накруток.

— По.

— Что? Сам тоже ничего там не менял, просто проверил. Еще была мысль насчет секретного тумблера под столешницей. Мне рассказывали, на Канто-Байт это обычная практика. Ты заметил, что мы все время играем на этой половине, а Чуи — напротив?

— Нет, помнишь, мы как-то менялись. Он сам предложил, - рассудительно сказал Финн.

— Значит, два секретных тумблера, по одному с каждой стороны. Думаю, кроме него, в курсе был только Хан. Они по очереди это проворачивали: заманивали на «Сокол» простодушных ребят вроде нас с тобой и обирали до нитки, - настаивал По.

Финн задумчиво потер ладонью подбородок, пожал плечами.

— Но мы ведь не на кредиты играем. Так, на интерес и чтобы скоротать время, - заметил он.

Тринадцать раз за последние стандартные сутки По предлагал перейти на карты, и каждый из этих тринадцати раз Финн соглашался. А потом одна провальная попытка взять у Чуи реванш перетекала в другую, «Сокол» отмерял парсек за парсеком сквозь гиперпространство, и Финн по-прежнему ничего толком не знал о сабакке, кроме названия.

— Это уже дело принципа, — облокотившись на край столика, По подался вперед и понизил голос почти до шепота. — Не люблю, когда меня водят за нос.

Базовым правилам дежарика Финна тоже обучал он: растолковал назначение каждого поля, перечислил характеристики фигур, даже, страдальчески нахмурив брови, припомнил несколько простых тактических комбинаций вроде вилки и илтамирского гамбита. Но сам По, по его собственным словам, предпочитал карты. А Финн попал под обаяние голографических мини-молаторов и ходунов с тех пор, как впервые оказался на «Соколе» и случайно запустил игру, задев пульт локтем. 

Он садился играть с Чуи, По выразительно закатывал глаза и громко заявлял, что с него хватит. Потом уходил в рубку или спускался в грузовой отсек, делал круг по кораблю — Финн за это время успевал сносно дебютировать парой контр-толчков — и в конце концов опять оказывался рядом на диванчике. Бегло оценив диспозицию, начинал с советов, а через три-четыре розыгрыша уже сам тянулся к пульту. Финн его не одергивал. 

— Ладно. Что ты предлагаешь? - спросил он.

— Во-первых, пусть все время держит лапы на виду. И игру включу я, как беспристрастная третья сторона, - решительно предложил По.

— Может, Трипио? — насмешливо уточнил Финн. — Или Эр-два? Знаешь, какая-нибудь по-настоящему беспристрастная третья сторона.

— Эй, что за намеки?

До Мрисста с ними летал еще Клауд, безуспешно пытавшийся заменить проводку в жилых отсеках прямо на ходу, и повар-салластанец, который так плохо изъяснялся на основном галактическом, что поддерживать с ним более-менее связный диалог удавалось только По. И то половину слов он явно перевирал, потому что вместо соленого, все равно получалось сладкое, а вместо кислого - горькое. После воздушного боя над Академией и тарана одной из башен общежития, где имперцы пытались разместить крупнокалиберный турболазер, все старания Клауда отправились в новую пробоину.

Теперь Финн знал, как проорать на тродатомском «катитесь в бездну, гребаные психи», а свет в левом жилом отсеке по-прежнему включался только ударом кулака по контрольной панели. Кажется эта развалюха была опасней для своих пассажиров, чем для любого предполагаемого противника.

С другой стороны, «Сокол» был потрепанным ржавым корытом еще в доках Ункара Плата. Был потрепанным ржавым корытом еще в причальном ангаре Звезды Смерти, где его впервые увидела генерал Органа. Был слегка потрепанным ржавым корытом, когда Соло выиграл его в сабакк у Калриссиана. Да, Финн как-то провел небольшой опрос среди бывших пилотов, владельцев и пассажиров: кореллианский фрахтовик дышал на ладан последние сорок стандартных лет, и это совершенно не мешало ему мотаться по всей галактике, обходя на полкорпуса любой имперский крейсер. Если старина Клауд рассчитывал переделать «Сокол» под свои стандарты, его в любом случае ждало горькое разочарование. 

— О чем задумался? — спросил По, подперев рукой левую щеку.

Он настолько по-идиотски подставлял под удар своего молатора Гримтааша, что Финн заподозрил обманный маневр. Либо По опять переключал тумблеры наугад, а они уже однажды договаривались так не делать.

— Ты веришь, что старые корабли могут помнить?

Навигационный компьютер регулярно чистили все предыдущие владельцы — каждый по своим причинам. В этом смысле «Сокол» был полным чудаком-маразматиком с расшатанной психикой: при всем желании не смог бы ответить, где родился, где побывал до Джакку, где и когда последний раз получал серьезный ремонт. Если вообще его получал

По откинулся на спинку диванчика, неопределенно качнул головой.

— Я не про камеры на борту, — тщательно подбирая слова, пояснил Финн. — То есть, как по-твоему, некая часть личности человека после его смерти могла бы остаться на корабле, к которому при жизни этот человек был очень привязан?

— Слышал в юности пару подобных баек, - пожал плечами По.

Решившись, Финн все-таки приказал своему м'онноку шагнуть на три луча по внутреннему кругу и атаковать. Молатор По, получив голографическим копьем в бок, тонко, пронзительно взвизгнул и рухнул навзничь, широко раскинув длиннопалые верхние конечности.

— Да ладно! Как ты вообще... — По резко выпрямился, повторил указательным пальцем траекторию м'оннока, будто не доверяя собственным глазам. — Приятель, а ты хорош!

— Вовсе нет. Просто ты играешь еще хуже меня.

С первой же их встречи По так громко и восторженно отмечал любые успехи Финна, даже самые незначительные, словно Финн был умственно неполноценным или имел комплексы размером со звездный разрушитель. Временами это раздражало, чаще — смущало, вынуждало неловко отшучиваться. Возможно, По считал, что за все годы в Первом ордене Финн в свой адрес ни одного доброго слова не слышал и пытался таким образом компенсировать. Из лучших побуждений, конечно.

— А к чему это ты вдруг начал про память кораблей? Думаешь, Хан мог застрять на «Соколе» кем-то вроде призрака? - ехидно спросил По. 

— Я ни слова не сказал про Хана, — мягко поправил Финн.

— Ну, просто если подумать — да. Вот именно он — мог бы.

Финн был морально готов выступить с такой лекцией в Высшей имперской (теперь, наверное, опять республиканской) академии: «Проблемы и сомнения начинающих свой путь в Силе». Должно было пользоваться успехом и спросом, а так же приносить какой-нибудь доход. Как и лекции на тему «Про особенности целеполагания в условиях нестабильной окружающей среды».

Беда в том, что у него не было под рукой магистра-джедая Люка Скайуокера, который мог бы уверенно разграничить: вот так, мой мальчик, мы ощущаем в Силе присутствие других, а вот так мы ощущаем, что перенапряглись, спасая галактику, и самое время помедитировать неделю-другую на какой-нибудь удаленной тропической планете. Можно в компании. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что на корабле нас больше, чем пятеро. Словно за мной следят. Постоянно. Когда ем, когда сплю. И в освежителе тоже. Когда я один, кто-то стоит у меня за спиной, дышит в затылок. Не ты, и не Чуи.

По далеко не сразу нашел, что на это ответить.

— Так бывает, если слишком часто под огнем. Каждую секунду настороже и начинаешь выискивать врагов повсюду, нигде не чувствуешь себя в безопасности, никак не можешь успокоиться, — побарабанив пальцами по узкой стальной панели между пультом и внешней окружностью игрового поля, он отправил своего гхххка на клетку дежарика. — Я предложил бы скорректировать курс и завернуть на денек в один бар на Кореллии, если бы не... ну, словом, если бы момент был более подходящим.

Почти наверняка сам По получил этот совет от кого-нибудь на Киджими: выпей и расслабься, со временем к любой опасности привыкаешь. Пыточные Первого ордена? Не впечатлили. Во время прыжка сорвало трубу охлаждения гипердрайва? Поправимо. Посадка на субсветовой скорости? Ничего интересного. Вот только у Финна уже была одна печальная крепко-алкогольная история, и повторять ее он планировал в ближайшее никогда.

Может, и к лучшему, что всем ветеранам Сопротивления теперь было не до баров и выпивки.

— Ты даже не стараешься, — тяжело вздохнув, вынес вердикт Финн: отступление гххка открыло ему доступ к слабозащищенному левому флангу противника. — Или зачем-то играешь со мной в поддавки.

— Ничего подобного.

В своем негодовании от постоянных побед Чубакки По выглядел абсолютно искренним. А поражения от Финна принимал не то чтобы легко — едва ли не с радостью. Может, так в нем пылала гордость учителя, которого однажды превзошел ученик: в Первом ордене любое соревнование со старшим офицером обычно заканчивалось смертью, и к другому Финн пока не привык.

— Сдаешься или продолжим?

— Продолжим. До завершения прыжка еще полчаса, можем подумать над нашей сокрушительной тактикой.

«Сокол Тысячелетия» нуждался в дозаправке перед выходом на Квеллорский путь. Топливная станция на луне Владета все еще была под контролем имперцев, а до республиканского форпоста в системе Таласеа они, по словам По, не дотянули бы на резервных баках. Финн не спорил — вообще не понимал, зачем По каждый раз объясняет ему все детали маршрута. Кому-то — небо, кому-то — наземные операции. На «Соколе» Финн просто ждал, когда его доставят к очередной зоне высадки. Желательно цельным куском.

Чей-то холодный оценивающий взгляд снова буравил затылок, и очень не хватало старой штурмовой брони.

***

В системе Хенсара они вышли на субсветовую, По включил автопилот, оставил Эр-два в рубке и скомандовал отбой. Если бы некоторое время назад он не признался, что абсолютно нечувствителен к Силе, Финн заподозрил бы лучшего друга в джедайском чтении мыслей.

Нужно было как-то обеспечить приватность их разговору. Финн захватил в правый жилой отсек датапад, запер дверь, и пока По, сняв куртку, расправлял подвернутые рукава рубашки, обнял его за плечи, крепко прижал к себе. 

— Я рад, что ты не остался на Корусанте. Рад путешествовать с тобой. — Прежде всего, это было заявление для «таинственного наблюдателя», но Финн и в самом деле так относился к решению По, врать не пришлось. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. На случай, если завтра все опять полетит в черную дыру.

По в этих спонтанных объятиях сразу окаменел, лицо его вытянулось от изумления. И датапад, который Финн настойчиво пытался передать, он заметил только когда восторженные признания пошли по второму кругу.

За припасы в их маленькой команде отвечал Трипио. Потому что простые вычисления были ему по силам и «пора приносить хоть какую-то пользу, до сих пор ты только мешал мне рассчитывать курс своей бесконечной болтовней». У По словно были какие-то глубоко личные претензии к протокольному дроиду, и поскольку на корабле всем командовал именно он (почти — Чуи состоял только в своей собственной иерархии), Трипио теперь вел учет в грузовом отсеке. Так далеко от рубки, что его дружелюбно-металлический голос почти полностью заглушался мерным гудением гипердрайва.

— Мастер Финн, я заметил утечку в хранилище, — поделился он сразу после дозаправки у малой луны Комменора.

Они расходовали больше пайков, чем должны были. Не намного, но разница эта существовала уже определенное время и постепенно накапливалась. Финн честно отработал версию с повышенным аппетитом одного прямоходящего шерстяного коврика — просмотрел в быстрой перемотке записи с камеры в грузовом отсеке за стандартные сутки. Но нет, никто из них не прокрадывался тайком за внеочередным завтраком. Пища просто исчезала. Испарялась. Пропадала в глубинах черной дыры. В общем - ее не было.

Либо кто-то влез в систему и отредактировал записи с камер.

Все это Финн и попытался вложить в одно короткое сообщение на датападе: на «Соколе» завелся паразит. Достаточно умный и осторожный, чтобы протащиться с ними через криффову дюжину галактических секторов и никак себя не обнаружить. Против него были только смутные предчувствия Финна, который и сам-то своим предчувствиям совершенно не доверял, и статистическая выборка Трипио. А если бы за камбуз и все с ним связанное по-прежнему отвечал живой повар-салластанец, к прибытию на Кейто-Неймодию Финн бы окончательно убедил себя выкинуть из головы любые подозрения.

«Думаешь, нас подслушивают?» — быстро набрал По в редакторе заметок.

— Я тоже счастлив сражаться бок о бок с тобой за свободную Республику, — проникновенно сказал он и обхватил Финна за пояс. — Такой благородный и преданный напарник сделал бы честь кому угодно, генерал.

«Почти наверняка».

— Ни секунды не жалею, что однажды спас тебя из Первого ордена! Дружба с тобой полностью изменила мою жизнь.

— Это взаимно, Финн!

«Ложимся в дрейф, поднимаем Чуи и вскрываем все тайники в грузовом отсеке».

«Не только в грузовом. Под полом кают-компании без проблем спрячется взвод штурмовиков, начнем оттуда».

— Даже если снова откажет питательный насос парогенератора, реактор взорвется, и нас расщепит на атомы, знай: это были лучшие месяцы моей жизни.

«Думаешь, это человек? Не животное?»

«Пайки исчезают целиком. Нет надорванных и надкушенных. Упаковок тоже не остается».

— Это взаи... Погоди, — прекратив набирать текст ответа, По резко вскинул голову. — Только вот не надо опять, а. Что значит «если откажет питательный насос»? Муфту я заменил, и она нормальная. Где мы сейчас найдем новую на этот древний гипер?

Финн закатил глаза. Они все еще стояли перед спальными нишами, обнимаясь как в последний раз. И если от комплиментов и многозначительных пауз корабельного паразита еще не замутило, то уж на сорок пятом ремонтном скандале он точно должен был исчезнуть.

— Нет проблем. По-моему, нам надо взять у Рей карту ее любимых мест сбора на Джакку. Напомни, сколько тем обломкам? Тридцать лет? Тридцать пять? Уверен, они все тоже в отличном состоянии, можно собрать новый «Сокол».

— О, замечательно! То есть, по-твоему, если я говорю «система охлаждения надежна» — это вообще ничего не значит, пустой звук, да?

Что ж, у них только что появилась еще одна хорошая причина залезть в каждый технический люк на верхней палубе.

***

С алкоголем для штурмовиков Первого ордена все было просто: нельзя — и точка.

За производство сразу отправляли в трудовой лагерь на дальних рубежах. Хватает времени и сил помимо служебных обязанностей гнать из всякой дряни дурманящее разум пойло? Отлично, Первому ордену нужны инициативные строители и энергичные шахтеры. За контрабанду с планетарных баз разом списывали все поощрения и переводили в роту штрафников. Ну а для пойманных старшими офицерами в нетрезвом виде существовала отдельная маленькая подсистема дисциплинарных взысканий.

Естественно, алкоголь в Первом ордене все равно был. Особенно в технических подразделениях. На планетах водился даже не очень дерьмовый, так или иначе полученный от местного населения. Но Финн за все годы службы ни разу не пробовал, даже не пытался. Не из страха перед взысканиями — просто не чувствовал интереса, не видел ничего привлекательного в возможности потерять голову и не хотел портить послужной список.

После победы Сопротивления над Экзеголом пили все.

Пили за победу, пили за павших, пили за Республику, за светлое будущее, пили за лучших пилотов во Вселенной, пили за Силу — был и отдельный тост за самых храбрых генералов, то есть, за По и немножко за Финна. Совсем капельку. Отказываться не стала даже Рей, которая большую часть праздника тихо просидела в одиночестве на скальной площадке неподалеку от лагеря. Роуз, раскрасневшаяся, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, что-то сбивчиво объясняла про хэйсианские застольные традиции. А уж По, конечно, затянуло в самую гущу событий, и о светлом будущем он говорил громче и веселее всех.

Кто-то достал неизвестно откуда какие-то живые инструменты и начались споры что именно играть. Кто-то предлагал одно, кто-то другое, кто-то просил про красный гример с планеты Фаркау, кто-то настаивал на песни про Кимболов, а отдельной толпой были те, кто считал что необходимо спеть про северные бури на плане-тюрьме. Правда сначала нужно было станцевать с бутылками на голове танцы планеты ЭчПор. Когда к ним зателсался кто-то оттуда было не ясно, но эчпорские круговые танцы знали кажется все. Кроме Финна и наверное Рей. И то не точно. 

Первую порцию Финн проглотил вместе с Джанной и другими бывшими штурмовиками из семьдесят седьмой. Нечто синее и очень, очень гадкое на вкус. Обжигающая волна прокатилась по пищеводу, сразу заныл пустой желудок. Финн быстро зажевал синюю жидкость лепешкой из сублимированного крахмала, и твердо решил, что больше не возьмет в рот ни капли.

Но потом появилась Роуз и принесла с собой что-то прозрачно-лиловое, неожиданно сладкое. Потом Каре и Йоло предложили попробовать «настоящий кореллианский виски» — для разнообразия, горьковато-кислый, как муджа-фрукт. Потом был Лэндо и «нечто особенное, а не это все».

Может где-то и существовали какие-то индивиды способные отговорить По Дамерона от очередной гениальной идеи. В теории. В далекой-далекой галактике. Ну хоть где-то. Но Финн таких лично не знал. Он подозревал, что даже генерал Лея Органа таких не знала. И мастер Люк. И Хан Соло который знал кажется каждого кварка в Галактике (и был им всем еще и должен). 

И сам он не умел. Нет, он пытался. Он стремился познать эту способность которая как ему казалось была ничуть не хуже умения владеть Силой. Но он раз за разом уступал горящим глазам По. Он умел вести за собой, умел вдохновлять, умел направлять. Хотелось стать плечо к плечу с ним и пройти весь путь до конца. 

Если бы не одно маааленькое но. У По всегда были крайне дурацкие идеи. Крайне. И опасные. Для него самого в первую очередь. И возможно в этом тоже был секрет его успешности как лидера. Легко идти за тем генералом который точно так же как и ты, если не больше, готов рискнуть собою. Без скидок и каких-то привилегий. 

У Йоло было странное чувство юмора, но он уловил это отношение Сопротивления к По и поэтому его шуточные постеры были крайне успешными. А сам По смотрелся на них просто шикарно - смелый пилот готовый в любой моент покорять небо и далекие звезды. Точь-в-точь как в жизни. 

Из головы долго не шли слова генерала Органы. «Вы прекрасно дополняете друг-друга», сказала она тогда. «Как мой брат Люк и Хан Соло». И как же странно и одновременно приятно стыдно было, когда она сравнила его - его - с легендарным пилотом «Сокола» Ханом Соло. Но больше стыдно. Из-за попытки сбежать. Простил бы его По? Понял бы? И самое удивительно, что генерал Органа как будто видела сквозь него, все его страхи и секреты. «Ты сомневаешься так же, как и Хан», мягко улыбнулась она. «Так и надо, иначе допустишь много ошибок». И еще, немного подумав, она добавила «Самые крепкие союзы образуются из людей с недостатками»

А потом они с По сидели на ящиках со взрывчаткой между опорами двух крестокрылов, и Финн, вроде бы, четко осознавал, где находится и с кем, но мир вокруг казался неуловимо другим — проще и приятнее. Немного кружилась голова. Сгущались сумерки, приглушая краски как поляризационные линзы. Нестройное разноголосое пение за спиной было лучшей музыкой, которую Финн слышал в своей жизни. И ничего странного не было в том, что в какой-то момент он обхватил лицо По ладонями и сказал от всего сердца:

— Хорошо, что ты есть.

Единственным неправильным словом тут могло быть разве только «хорошо» — оно охватывало едва ли сотую часть всех эмоций, которые Финн испытывал от наличия в галактике По Дэмерона. Но он и без влияния сомнительных напитков не умел обнажать душу медленно и красиво. На язык просилась вторая часть, ничуть не более изящная: «Без тебя было плохо».

Да, вот так вот: По появился, и стало хорошо, без По было плохо.

И По, который до этого не раз выражал ответную симпатию, которого ничем нельзя было смутить и который как раз таки превосходно справлялся с длинными вдохновляющими речами, замер, широко распахнув глаза и уставившись на него в безмолвном ужасе.

С утра Финн все это, к сожалению, преотлично помнил.

***

Чуи, разменяв середину третьей сотни лет, спал очень беспокойно. Мог, к примеру, внезапно взреветь не хуже корабельной сирены, что даже по стандартам привычного к казарменному быту Финна было слишком. Поэтому они с По занимали койки в правом жилом отсеке, а весь левый безраздельно принадлежал Чуи.

Узнав про безбилетника на борту и срочный обыск, Чуи молча отступил к ничем не примечательной панели у спальных ниш, аккуратно подцепил ее за края длинными изогнутыми когтями. Легко снял и поставил на пол, прислонив к койкам. В переборке обнаружилось пустое пространство по форме и размерам похожее на саркофаг — там мог стоя расположиться взрослый мужчина средней комплекции.

Весь «Сокол», казалось, состоял из сплошных тайников. Что там рота — дивизион Фазмы можно было целиком перевезти за пару рейсов.

— Теперь-то ясно, как эти криффовы порги с Ак-То оказались на базе в таком количестве, — в голосе По восхищение причудливо мешалось с негодованием. — Я был уверен, что они расплодились уже у нас на складе.

— Порги везде плодятся. По-моему та штука у конденсаторов — заброшенное гнездо.

Они могли бы сейчас выслушивать сенаторов Внутреннего Кольца в каком-нибудь очень просторном и светлом зале заседаний на Корусанте. Серьезно, даже перед Финном, бывшим штурмовиком, беглецом без роду и племени, обозначили такую возможность — ровно настолько в Новой Республике после уничтожения системы Хосниан стало туго с политической элитой.

Впрочем, с ударной силой, разведчиками и диверсантами было еще хуже. Намного хуже. А в небо над Экзеголом стянули далеко не все войска Первого ордена. Новая Республика этот путь уже проходила. После победы при Эндоре была еще битва на Джакку, обеспечившая куском пайка не одно поколение мусорщиков. Из трупа Империи вырос Первый орден — так почему бы теперь из его разлагающихся останков не подняться Второму? Даже По, который на порядок лучше был подготовлен для руководства, от которого все откровенно ждали руководства — уже не столько наспех собранным флотом, сколько истощенной, полуживой Республикой — рассудил так: новые лидеры сами найдутся, хватило бы хороших пилотов и метких стрелков.

Поэтому «Сокол» летел по Квеллорскому пути к Кейто-Неймодии, и очень важно было добраться туда вовремя: в секторах, некогда подконтрольных Торговой федерации, легко возникали и приживались сепаратистские настроения. Неймодианские денежные миры не особенно нуждались ни в Империи, ни в Республике. Систему пока удерживал Первый орден — но в основном потому, что местные бароны с их маленькими наемными армиями до сих пор не решили, против кого же им все-таки объединиться.

— Похоже, вентиляционная шахта идет через весь корабль, — нахмурившись, прокомментировал По: он сидел на полу возле лестницы к гипердрайву, и Эр-два проецировал перед ним трехмерную схему «Сокола». — Можно добраться даже до спасательных капсул.

— Ты же их заблокировал.

— Любая блокировка обходится, подвох не в этом. Мы далеко от пригодных для жизни планет, и если наш паразит умнее порга, он пойдет на переговоры, — на последней фразе По запрокинул лицо к потолку, словно так его послание имело больше шансов дойти до адресата. — Бежать некуда. Сопротивление бесполезно. А мы все равно отыщем его рано или поздно.

— Ты то же самое говорил про крылатую штуку, которая жрала нам проводку на Сулоне, а потом издохла где-то на нижней палубе.

— Заодно, кстати, и с ней разберемся.

Оптимизмом По можно было запитать движки целого крыла легких истребителей. Финн перебросил ему бластерный пистолет — так, на всякий случай. Чуи хозяйничал в коридоре у грузового отсека: зеркально-гладкие дюросталевые плиты пола поднимались, в толстых переборках снова были пустоты — и каждый угол, каждый закуток проверялись им с тщательностью опытного и очень голодного охотника, безупречно знающего свои владения. Не свяжись он однажды с контрабандой, мог бы сделать карьеру в каком-нибудь орбитальном космопорте — в той реальности, где республиканские службы безопасности охотно нанимали вуки.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — поинтересовался у него Финн. — В смысле, посторонние запахи?

Вуки ведь действительно были охотниками, высшими хищниками Кашиика — с обонянием в десятки раз острее человеческого. Насчет майлока, решившего отбросить хвост с двойным жалом где-то в вентиляционной системе нижней палубы, Чуи ворчал и спустя три стандартных месяца, когда Финн и По уже думать про эту тварь забыли. Вор корабельного провианта точно не относился к дроидам, а значит должен был иметь свой характерный запах.

Чубакка заворчал, раздраженно, но, вроде бы, с оттенком смущения, передернул мохнатыми плечами — не чувствовал. За все время их совместных путешествий Финн так и не освоил разговорный шириивук (любая лингвистика еще в Первом ордене давалась ему с трудом), но неплохо приспособился понимать язык жестов.

— Хорошо. И про исчезновение пайков, про записи с камер наблюдения ты, конечно, тоже ничего не знаешь. А то, может, мы зря вообще затеяли поиски?

Вот теперь и глухой бы отлично понял намек: от гневного рычания Чубакки завибрировал весь «Сокол». Из рубки тревожным писком отозвался Эр-два, задребезжал решетчатый пол кают-компании под семенящей поступью Трипио, а По, по пояс высунувшись из шахты гипердрайва, настороженно уточнил:

— Что там у вас? Нашли что-нибуь?

Как все вуки, Чубакка был болезненно горд и очень обидчив.

Два с половиной часа самой тщательной инспекции на верхней и нижней палубах не дали никаких результатов. Оставался только трюм, где тайных укрытий как раз почти не было — туда в первую очередь лезли все планетарные таможенники. По трюм вообще не использовал, держал пустым, чтобы без нужды не повышать вес и не снижать маневренность фрахтовика.

— Может, наш гость, кем бы он ни был, сошел как раз у Брелора? — потерев лоб испачканной в технической смазке ладонью, предположил По. — Нет, трюм все-таки тоже проверим, я только «за», но если вдруг ничего не найдем — пусть Эр-два запустит диагностику базовых систем, я покопаюсь в нави-компьютере. Закроем уязвимости и полетим дальше. Я не уверен, сколько у нас времени, последний отчет орбитальной разведки звучал... тревожно.

Финн рассеянно кивнул и, прижавшись лопатками к переборке, опустил веки, задышал медленнее и глубже. Попытался забыть, где находится и что ему говорят.

У него не было под рукой магистра-джедая, не было вообще ничего, кроме воспоминаний о тренировках Рей — а за ними Финн только наблюдал со стороны, ни разу не уточнил, что именно, почему и как она делает.

Но Рей часто прикрывала глаза, начинала глубоко и размеренно дышать и прислушивалась к чему-то внутри себя. И после такой пятиминутной паузы у нее обычно все получалось.

***

Когда после победы над Экзеголом Йоло выкрикнул это «за самых храбрых генералов», настоящий кореллианский виски застрял у Финна в горле.

Страх был основной движущей силой его жизни. Никогда не отступал окончательно, только менял точки приложения.

Сопротивление повлияло на него, разумеется. Но самым храбрым генералом Финн не стал. Совсем нет. Животный ужас перед мощью Первого ордена сменился более осмысленным, более конкретным: Финн знал, что Первый орден мог бы сделать с Рей, и боялся этого; знал, что Первый орден мог бы сделать с По, и боялся этого. Пока в Роуз целились из бластера, Финн хватал дубинку для подавления беспорядков и кидался на Фазму как бешеный нексу. Пока штурмовики, выстроив их с По и Чуи в шеренгу, снимали винтовки с предохранителей, Финн не боялся смерти только потому, что жить в мире, где уже не существует По Дэмерона, было бы гораздо страшнее.

Страх заставил кричать через Силу («Рей!»), когда теплое и светлое, живое, привычное настолько, что Финн вовсе не осознавал его, хотя чувствовал постоянно, вдруг исчезло. Страх открывал для него Силу снова и снова. Страх принуждал держать рот на замке, когда По выпытывал «так что ты хотел сказать Рей».

Чем больше ярких, отважных и прекрасных людей Финн встречал на своем пути, тем больше у него появлялось страхов.

— Я задолжал Рей «спасибо». За то, что первой поверила в меня. Когда никто не верил, когда я сам в себя еще не верил, — в минуту откровенности (они как раз летели на свою первую «послепобедную» миссию в Колониях) соврал Финн. — Теперь доволен? Не то чтобы тебя все это как-то касалось.

— Без проблем, — весело отозвался По; и он совершенно точно не выглядел задетым, ни капли. — Просто напоминаю: вообще-то я поверил в тебя раньше.

— Да у тебя выбора не было.

— Выбор есть всегда.

— А, значит, я случайно пропустил целую толпу штурмовиков, которые рвались вытащить тебя из лап Первого ордена? Наверное, Фазма проводила собеседование в соседней камере, и я влез без очереди.

У По явно было, что еще сказать по этому поводу, но параллельно он, сидя в кресле первого пилота, вычислял координаты выхода из гиперпространства. А Финн просто отступил из кокпита в кают-компанию. И больше они к его немногочисленным тайнам не возвращались.

По не был чувствителен к Силе, зато Финн его в Силе очень даже чувствовал. Временами — слабее, как привычную тяжесть штурмовой брони на плечах в часы длинной симуляции; временами — словно сидел, прижавшись щекой к корпусу гипердрайва, мог услышать любой, даже самый незначительный сбой в его работе, и ритмичная вибрация, проходя через все тело, отзывалась ноющей болью где-то под ребрами.

Временами существование По Дэмерона заглушало, перекрывало для Финна все остальное в мире.  
Но когда нет — он мог смотреть вокруг закрытыми глазами и видеть. Все живые существа отличались в Силе, и притом были легко узнаваемы. Потому что отражали эмоции, которые Финн к ним испытывал и которые они сами испытывали к Финну.

Паразит, обосновавшийся на «Соколе», Финна ненавидел.

***

— Да, конечно, я пойду на переговоры, — покладисто заявил бывший адмирал Первого ордена Армитаж Хакс, пойманный с поличным за батареей пустых контейнеров в трюме.


	2. Неймодианский гамбит

Денежные миры неймодианцев все время подбрасывали По какие-то неприятные сюрпризы. Еще в юности бывало: или покупатель решит, что умнее посредников, и зачем платить за спайс — можно же притащить с собой к месту сделки толпу головорезов; или парень, у которого «все схвачено», оказывается обладателем слишком хилых конечностей, и приходится стартовать на сверхсветовой с очень, очень короткой полосы.

С кончиной Торговой федерации поток кредитов на Кейто-Неймодию ни в малейшей степени не иссяк, просто рассредоточился, стал более хаотичным и менее легальным. Здесь никогда не симпатизировали Республике, и при этом каждый второй барон считал своим долгом периодически посылать гранд-моффа Империи в сарлаккову бездну; здесь процветали картели хаттов и до сих пор проводились гладиаторские бои между наемниками и неймодианскими хищниками; здесь тщательно берегли репутацию самых надежных в галактике Великих хранилищ и не было централизованной системы безопасности.

У Первого ордена осталась база в ущелье неподалеку от Тарко-се. В города-мосты штурмовиков не пускали: несмотря на обновленный еще Сноуком статус военного протектората, бароны слишком привыкли к независимости за годы существования Новой Республики. Вне всяких сомнений, Первый орден стремился увеличить свое влияние в Неймодианском пространстве, но битва над Экзеголом и здесь внесла корректировки.

Висящий на орбите звездный разрушитель класса «Возрожденный» стал для По очень неприятным сюрпризом.

— Это «Отпущение грехов», — равнодушно прокомментировал Хакс, устроившийся в кресле прямо за его спиной, и зачем-то снова потрогал разбитую нижнюю губу.

Как будто не верил, что все это действительно с ним происходит.

— А, ну да. Отлично. Мне теперь намного легче, раз уж я знаю название. И что он здесь делает?

— Полагаю, бессмысленно тратит время и топливо. Капитан и руководящие офицеры пытаются сообразить, кому бы присягнуть на верность, чтобы сохранить головы на плечах. Примерно это остается от любой эффективной организации, когда власть вдруг оказывается у религиозного фанатика.

— Ясно, ясно, можешь уже заткнуться.

Внешний вид все-таки определенно имел значение. Просто глядя на звездный разрушитель, очень трудно было поверить, что его экипаж вообще может метаться в панике. Даже внезапная супернова неподалеку не повредила бы этой броне. Шестимильная «стрела» величественно дрейфовала в бескрайнем космосе, отбрасывая тень на мирную голубую планету. Суборбитальный дрон-спутник Трипио, конечно, не мог ее не заметить. Но почему-то не заметил и ни словом, ни одним криффовым нанобайтом не упомянул в рапорте.

— Свяжитесь с ними на третьей переговорной частоте. Отправьте мой личный код и запросите доступ в ангар.

— Забудь об этом, — отрезал Финн, застывший в узком проходе между креслами пилотов.

— Это ваш единственный шанс сесть на планету, избежав атаки. Они, может быть, и напуганы, загнаны в угол, но «Сокол Тысячелетия» просто так не пропустят. Инициируйте диалог на своих условиях.

— Давай ты для начала объяснишь, что он вообще здесь делает, — потребовал По: Чуи коротко взревел из кресла второго пилота, одобрительно покачивая рыжей лобастой головой. — Разве все звездные разрушители не были переброшены к Экзеголу?

В голосовании за жизнь и смерть Хакса По единственный воздержался, причем на прагматичном милосердии настаивали дроиды — эта мысль теперь не давала покоя. Зачем вообще было допускать к голосованию дроидов? Болтаться на орбите с Хаксом на борту в радиусе доступа посадочного луча звездного разрушителя было все равно, что стоять с факелом в руках у прохудившейся цистерны с райдонием.

— Почему, ты думаешь, мне что-то известно? Передислокация в систему Экзегол была спланирована — и очень слабо, хочу заметить — Реном и его трупом-покровителем. Меня к этому времени уже раскрыли и попытались ликвиди...

— Напомни-ка, сколько на таком единиц экипажа? — перебив его на полуслове, уточнил По.

На самом деле, он знал, просто хотел, чтобы Хакс теперь озвучил это вслух.

— Семьдесят пять тысяч без учета десантных штурмовых групп.

— Это целый город, По, — снова вмешался Финн, сосредоточенный и мрачный как обычно перед боем. — Доставим к ним Хакса — и Первый орден опять сбежит в Неизведанные Регионы. Окрепнет и будет исподтишка пакостить Республике. Вернется еще злее и опаснее, чем раньше. С очередной Звездой Смерти в кармане. Все начнется по-новой.

Мучительно хотелось к нему прикоснуться, огладить напряженные плечи. Хотя бы успокаивающе похлопать по спине — как никогда хотелось, даже ладони горели. Заглянуть в недоверчивые темные глаза. Убедить, что По его слышит, что рассуждает с ним на одной волне, и Хаксу, какими бы ни были мотивы его сотрудничества с Сопротивлением, верит меньше, чем прожженным шулерам из Тарко-се.

С орбиты Кейто-Неймодия казалась менее зеленой, чем родной Явин-IV, но По был в курсе, как много на планете непроходимых лесов и смертельно опасной живности. Одни только легендарные гороги чего стоили. И что-то там, на поверхности, прочно удерживало в пределах системы звездный разрушитель: хорошо, если база Первого ордена, но ведь теперь, без приказов сверху, капитан «Отпущения грехов» и правда мог обратиться к одному из местных правящих домов, заключить взаимовыгодный союз против Республики.

Личный опыт общения с баронами Рейя и Поу Макконом убедил По, что звездный разрушитель в этом уравнении станет катастрофически лишней переменной.

— Мне правда очень льстит, предатель, что даже теперь ты считаешь меня способным возродить порядок, — Хакс сделал короткую скорбную паузу. — С тем, что осталось.

— От предателя слышу.

— А вот сравнивать нас не надо. Я пытался не допустить превращения единственной структуры, способной обеспечить галактике долгий и прочный мир, в давно изжившую себя идиотскую секту. А ты струсил, когда пришло время действовать, не оправдал доверие старших офицеров и сбежал, спасая собственную шкуру.

— Ну да. Ты, конечно, оказался здесь, потому что спасал что-то другое.

Учитывая, что получасом ранее Финн уже едва его не придушил, Хакс определенно напрашивался. Он был целиком проигравшей стороной — дважды целиком проигравшей стороной — и почему-то вел себя так, словно незаметно собрал в руке чистый сабакк. Ну и, конечно, он совершенно случайно пробрался на республиканский корабль, который совершенно случайно подошел к планете с застрявшим на орбите звездным разрушителем. Как там однажды сказала генерал Органа? Не бывает случайных совпадений, есть только Сила.

— Хорошо, допустим, ты взойдешь на борт этого чудовища, — медленно произнес По, не отрывая взгляда от лазурных океанов и крупных экваториальный тайфунов Кейто-Неймодии. — Что дальше? В глазах своей драгоценной организации ты действительно предатель, Хакс. Шпион Сопротивления. Возможная причина краха Первого ордена: если после Экзегола они отрезаны от остальных, то могут и вовсе ничего не знать про Палпатина и вмешательство ситхов. Да тебе республиканская тюрьма кантиной с тви'леками покажется после всего, что они там с тобой сделают. Уверен, что хочешь попробовать?

Роль миротворца, голоса разума перед лицом всеобщего гнева По по-прежнему ни в малейшей степени не подходила. Но он старался.

— Так причина возражений — беспокойство за мою жизнь? Я очень тронут, но не стоило. Скорее всего, они не знают истиной причины, по которой Прайд заменил меня перед решающей атакой. Подчиненных не посвящают во все тонкости кадровых перестановок наверху, это лишнее. Но даже если капитан «Отпущения» и в курсе, сейчас шпион Сопротивления — сверхценный переговорщик. Вы же хотите убедить их сдаться Республике, они хотят гарантий, что, как минимум, все семьдесят пять тысяч не будут казнены сразу по прибытии на Корусант. Кто, если не я, сможет внушить им, что сотрудничество с вами вознаграждается.

По видел его отражение в транспаристиловой пластине: Хакс демонстративно растянул разбитые губы в улыбке, его левая щека уже заметно опухла, а ссадина на скуле ярко контрастировала с бледной кожей.

— Послушай, ты, сверхценный переговорщик, — очень спокойно начал По: сама генерал Органа от души восхитилась бы сейчас его выдержкой. — Какие бы потери не понесло Сопротивление — в том числе и по твоей вине — сил и средств на усмирение одной планеты и уничтожение одного звездного разрушителя у него хватит. Мы здесь, чтобы решить вопрос малой кровью и хитрости. При помощи дипломати. Но если альянс не сложится, если мы с Финном и Чуи погибнем — не обольщайся, Республика все равно закрепится в этом секторе.

— Это в наших общих интересах, — невозмутимо подтвердил Хакс.

Все-таки у него и теперь были какие-то свои, личные интересы, какие-то гораздо более амбициозные планы, чем просто «избежать расправы за геноцид миллионов». А ведь По даже почти не блефовал: Неймодианское пространство имело для Республики такой же стратегический приоритет, как и для Первого ордена, слишком много здесь было сосредоточено ресурсов и кредитов. Может, Сопротивлению и не удалось бы отследить ушедший в гиперпространство крейсер по зареву кормовых огней, но из системы бы его точно выгнали.

В пользу альянса (конечно, только на условиях полной капитуляции) с экипажем «Отпущения грехов» играл тот факт, что до сих пор они не проявили к «Соколу» никакой агрессии, хотя опознать примелькавшийся кореллианский фрахтовик наверняка смогли и без анализа сигнатур. Может, и правда не дали бы спокойно сесть на планету, но и не врубили пока дефлекторы, а турболазеры под нижней палубой не начали прогреваться.

Война закончилась.

Еще оставались на планетах отдельные базы, порой даже крупные трудовые колонии, да и флот Первого ордена не был уничтожен подчистую, но война закончилась.

Порой приходилось напоминать себе об этом.

— Ты же не собираешься... — потрясенно произнес Финн и осекся на середине фразы.

— Почему нет? Давай и правда их вызовем, — не оборачиваясь, По потянулся к верхней приборной панели, открыл канал связи, переключился, как и было предложено, на третью переговорную частоту. — За пределы «Сокола» наш гость, конечно, не выйдет, я же не идиот. Поскучает здесь с Чуи. Может, обыграет, наконец, этого жулика в дежарик, стратег и тактик все-таки. Или что, адмиралов в Первом ордене назначают за самый яркий цвет волос? Я бы не удивился.

В Первом ордене тоже наверняка хватало людей, которые теперь уже просто хотели мира. И не того, о котором говорил Хакс — навязанного силой и утвержденного жестокостью. Просто мирного неба и свободы выбора. В Первом ордене ведь как-то вырос Финн, настолько искренний, жизнелюбивый и самоотверженный, что По с первой встречи не мог перестать им восхищаться. Значит, был шанс, что и все остальные небезнадежны.

Чубакка торжествующе взревел, заставив Хакса побледнеть еще сильнее (хотя сильнее, казалось, уже некуда): он был страстным любителем дежарика, а По и Финн в качестве противников ему давным-давно надоели. Кроме того, Чуи голосовал за контрольный из бластера в затылок мятежного адмирала — возможная победа этого адмирала за игровым столом дала бы отличный дополнительный повод.

Зря Хаксу не выдали за годы безупречной службы пару лишних рук и запасную голову.

***

— Я готов пойти на переговоры, — снисходительно выдал Хакс.

Как будто не прятался в грузовом трюме, питаясь краденными пайками и подчищая по необходимости логи корабельных систем, а путешествовал с дипломатическими привилегиями в отдельной комфортабельной каюте на заседание Сената (того самого, который уничтожил первым же залпом базы «Старкиллер»). Чистый, гладко выбритый, без признаков истощения, хоть морального, хоть физического. Уже не прихрамывал. Почти такой, каким По его запомнил в момент их несостоявшейся казни, только без неизменного черного мундира.

Инженерный комбез с нашивками Сопротивления сел как влитой. Выгодно оттенял глаза.  
Ранение в ногу от разоблачения не спасло, пришлось симулировать смерть. Хакс знал точные координаты лагеря на Ди’Куаре — вот что действительно потрясло По в его истории. Хакс пережил прямое попадание из бластера в грудь, смог незаметно покинуть флагман, угнав один из истребителей (точь-в-точь как они с Финном когда-то, только без обстрела лазерами и самонаводящимися ракетами), высадиться на Ди’Куар и вплотную подобраться к лагерю — что в сочетании создавало Хаксу образ лучшего тайного агента в галактике. Просто удивительно, с какой легкостью его в итоге разоблачили: возможно, кое-кто немного приврал, рассказывая о своих подвигах. Но по-настоящему, до глубины души По озадачило именно наличие у Хакса точных координат базы — и тот факт, что Хакс этими координатами не воспользовался.

То есть, воспользовался, конечно, но не в интересах организации, которой много лет был фанатично предан.

Первый орден мог нанести по Сопротивлению внезапный авиаудар в любой момент, уничтожить одним махом все, за что они боролись, последний огонек демократии в галактике. И этого не произошло только потому, что адмирал Хакс очень сильно презирал всех чувствительных к Силе и ненавидел лично Кайло Рена.

— И на что ты рассчитывал? — не скрывая своей неприязни, поинтересовался Финн. — Ты отдал приказ уничтожить целую звездную систему. Что бы ни случилось потом, этого тебе не простят и не забудут.

— Для начала, если бы не мое вмешательство, оба лидера вашего нелепого восстания давно оказались бы в мусорном прессе. Нет, я не рассчитываю на благодарность — просто случайный факт. Для истории.

— Мы солдаты, — напомнил По. — И сражались, отлично зная, чем рискуем и что можем потерять. В Хоснианском катаклизме погибли невинные люди, Хакс. Очень много невинных людей.

Брезгливая гримаса на лице Хакса определенно не была вызвана чувством вины. Он не раскаивался, даже теперь.

Хакс надеялся договориться с генералом Органой: кроме нее, никто в Сопротивлении не дал бы ему и слова сказать в свою защиту. Но к его прибытию в лагерь, генерал Органа уже пожертвовала собой, спасая треклятого Кайло Рена, и Хаксу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как затаиться. А уже потом, после победы Сопротивления в системе Экзегол, стало совсем сложно.

На «Соколе Тысячелетия» до Хакса никому не было дела, никто не сомневался в его смерти, никто не ждал его в возрожденной Республике. Никто не видел в нем последнюю надежду Первого ордена. И это в определенном смысле развязывало ему руки. Как минимум, давало передышку, время обо всем поразмыслить. Как максимум, рано или поздно он оказался бы в регионе, где легко скрыться.

— Но ты же не мог всерьез рассчитывать, что тебя никогда здесь не обнаружат, — озадаченно прокомментировал По. — Это действительно небольшой корабль. Рассчитанный на такой же небольшой экипаж.

— Почему нет? Смею заметить, меня никто и не искал до последнего времени. Пока FN-2187 вдруг что-то не заподозрил.

— Я Финн, — тихо и твердо произнес Финн, и По почему-то вспомнились грозы на Явине, кроваво-алые вихри на поверхности гигантской планеты.

Собственное имя — нормальное, человеческое имя — с самого начала значило для него очень много. Может, поэтому Первый орден и давал своим штурмовикам только номера: чтобы они и не думали развивать характер.

— Ты — ошибка в системе, FN-2187, — безэмоционально, словно не в первый раз возразил Хакс. — С тебя все началось. Неподчинение. Трусость. Дезертирство. Такой потенциал лидера при такой ничтожной выдержке.

Финн, будто дождавшись невидимой отмашки, страшно, по-звериному оскалился, схватил вяло сопротивляющегося Хакса за грудки, развернул и впечатал лицом в стену. Хакс сдавленно охнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Я безоружен. И не собираюсь с тобой драться.

— А ты попробуй, — посоветовал Финн, надавливая локтем на его вывернутое левое плечо. — У меня тоже нет оружия. Что, не хочется проверять, каким ты меня сделал?

По пришлось вмешаться, хотя не очень-то хотелось: наслушался от Финна всякого за проведенные вместе месяцы. Примерно в восьми из десяти случаев общительность Финна сходила на нет, стоило начать интересоваться порядками Первого ордена, условиями, в которых Финн вырос, теми, кто в юности был ему близок, вопросами, которые волновали его в процессе обучения. Ничего потенциально значимого для Сопротивления Финн не скрывал, но некоторых сугубо личных моментов как будто стеснялся.

В общем, По знал, что программа подготовки штурмовиков сформировалась не без участия Хакса. Пару тычков и подзатыльников он точно заслужил.

— Тебя ждет суд на Корусанте, — не без удовольствия заметил По, когда Финн наконец ослабил хватку. — Там все будет учтено: и твоя помощь Сопротивлению в полном ее объеме, и «Старкиллер», и прочие… проекты. И я тоже очень сомневаюсь, что тебе только сделают замечание и отпустят.

Оставалась еще одна маленькая проблема: от Корусанта их отделял не один десяток парсеков. И судя по рапортам разведки, им действительно нужно было оставаться сейчас в Колониях, двигаться к ранее намеченной цели. Тащить с собой Хакса в нестабильный, захваченный агонизирующим Первым орденом сектор галактики было попросту опасно.

Они, конечно, уже облетели с ним на борту парочку таких, но ведь прежде Хаксу, как он сам считал, ничего не угрожало. Теперь, когда его все же обнаружили, в ход могли пойти те блестящие шпионские навыки. Как минимум, Хакс мог попытаться сбежать.

Пристрелить его на месте, а потом заявить, что так и было (ведь практически так и было: весь Первый орден в это верил, кроме тех, кто и про предательство-то не знал), мешал некий моральный предохранитель. Выпустить в галактику массового убийцу, как ни странно, мешал он же. Хакс был редкой занозой в заднице уже только потому, что дышал. Потому что ходил по кораблю и требовал к себе внимания. Потому что ни капли не раскаивался, а значит готов был начать все с начала, выдалась бы только возможность. По давно растерял наивность, и даже вечный, несокрушимый идеализм потихоньку выветривался из головы после Крейта, он вполне отдавал себе отчет, что, спасая их шкуры на флагмане Первого ордена, Хакс действовал вовсе не из бескорыстных побуждений.

Но в этом-то, может, и крылась причина мучительных нравственных колебаний: По хотел быть лучше Хакса.

Они быстро проголосовали всей командой, и неожиданное человеколюбие дроидов оставило судьбу Хакса в подвешенном состоянии: двое за немедленную казнь, двое против немедленной казни, один воздержался. Как раз подошло расчетное время выхода из гиперпространства, а по орбите Кейто-Неймодии кружил звездный разрушитель «Отпущение грехов».

— Если придется умереть, чтобы больше ни одного ребенка не забрали из семьи и не запихнули в эту долбаную броню, я ни о чем не пожалею, — без тени улыбки поделился Финн, проверяя бластер перед выходом в ангар. — И если придется убить кого-то ради этого — тоже. Я все сделаю.

— Нет, Финн. Ты чего? Ты же не убийца, сам так говорил.

— Точно. Я когда-то так и думал. Оказалось, если в противниках не крестьяне с ржавыми винтовками времен Клонических Войн и не шахтеры, у которых вообще оружия нет и не было, то никаких проблем. Я пристрелю этого ублюдка, и мне даже не будут сниться кошмары.

И он свернул в коридор к трапу быстрее, чем По успел что-то еще возразить.

***

Приветственная делегация состояла из двух дюжин вооруженных до зубов штурмовиков в начищенной до блеска белой броне — если капитан «Отпущения грехов» именно так представлял себе полную капитуляцию, то у По для него были действительно плохие новости. Сам капитан, высокий сухопарый мужчина средних лет, генерал, тоже появился в ангаре, пусть и с некоторым запозданием. Лицо его показалось По смутно знакомым, но имя он сходу не вспомнил.

Штурмовики не взяли их сразу на прицел, просто стояли вокруг, и форма их масок не позволяла даже понять, куда смотрят.

— Мы готовы сотрудничать, — вместо приветствия заверил капитан, невольно подражая в этой поспешности адмиралу Хаксу.

По обвел выразительным взглядом ангар и широко улыбнулся.

— Это здорово. Почему бы нам не пропустить по стаканчику? Ребята, — и он сделал едва заметный кивок в сторону почетного караула, — могут подождать снаружи бара, если им нельзя.

Намеки пролетали мимо ушей капитана один за другим. В его оправдание, капитан по неизвестным причинам так нервничал, что не мог это скрывать: неестественно прямая осанка, застывший взгляд, побелевшие от напряжения губы. По и Финн тут были совершенно не при чем, все трое старших офицеров — капитан, старпом и второй помощник — смотрели словно сквозь них. Численно превосходство было слишком очевидным и подавляющим: отважных республиканских дипломатов успели бы прожечь плазмой в тридцати-сорока местах прежде чем кто-нибудь из них вытащил бы из кобуры бластер.

Капитан «Отпущения грехов» будто сидел верхом на протонной бомбе, и обратный отсчет уже запустили, и гости с «Сокола Тысячелетия» оказались совсем не вовремя и некстати.

— Мы могли бы пройти на мостик. Там будет проще объяснить некоторые нюансы нашего положения, — деликатность явно давалась ему с трудом, кожа у седоватых висков блестела от пота, хотя в ангаре было довольно прохладно. — Мы однозначно готовы к сотрудничеству с Республикой, — спохватившись, повторил капитан. — Готовы и к возможным санкциям, даже к трибуналу. Но сейчас остро нуждаемся в вашей помощи.

Если это была ловушка, она не имела никакого смысла. Огневой мощи звездного разрушителя хватило бы разнести «Сокол» на этапе притяжения посадочным лучом, внезапно и без предупреждения. Огневой мощи многотысячного, подготовленного экипажа хватило бы и на захват, и на уничтожение По и Финна еще у трапа.

— Вы ведь в курсе, что ваш бывший адмирал сидит у нас на мушке в кокпите? — махнув рукой в сторону «Сокола», напомнил Финн.

— Да.

— Если мы не вернемся на корабль через час, ребята с ним разберутся.

— В этом не будет необходимости.

На самом деле, они вообще не оговаривали конкретные сроки, Трипио и Эр-два наблюдали за ними через транспаристиловые экраны кабины, и прежде, чем последовать за капитаном на мостик, Финн еще раз махнул им рукой.

— Три месяца и десять стандартных дней назад мы получили приказ верховного командования: войти в систему Кейто-Неймодии, подобрать часть гарнизона наземной базы, и уже после этого совершить гиперпространственный прыжок к точке сбора в системе Экзегол, — похоже, без прямого зрительного контакта с известным врагом капитану было проще: начал он довольно уверенно, как если бы докладывал ситуацию кому-то из своего привычного руководства. — Мы легли в орбитальный дрейф, отправили на планету грузовой транспорт, и сразу по вхождении в нижние слои атмосферы он был уничтожен крупнокалиберным зенитным орудием.

Коридоры «Отпущения грехов» ожидаемо вызвали волну малоприятных воспоминаний: был там и плен на «Финализаторе», и «Господство», и ранение на флагмане у Киджими. По лицу Финна (По украдкой оглянулся на него, пока капитан вел их на верхнюю палубу) тоже нельзя было сказать, что он чувствует себя как дома и сильно тосковал об уюте этих ниш, тесноте кают и матовом блеске дюрасталевых перекрытий.

— У вас была лазерная пушка на планете? — нахмурившись, уточнил Финн.

— Нет, насколько мне известно. Сначала мы вообще решили, что это Сопротивление. Вы понимаете: кто же еще? Нас убедили, что неймодианские бароны полностью лояльны Первому ордену, им незачем было проявлять агрессию, мы и не думали их провоцировать. Отправили рапорт адмиралу Прайду, выслали на разведку одну эскадру, — капитан повторял заученные фразы как протокольный дроид, словно уже произносил их много раз: объяснял кому-то еще свои затруднения с эвакуацией гарнизона или просто репетировал будущий рапорт. — Вернулись только два истребителя. Других указаний от адмирала так и не поступило. Потом только пришли вести о поражении флота… Связаться с комендантом гарнизона до сих пор не удалось. То есть, связи нет абсолютно, никакой. Если на базе кто-то остался в живых, значит все передачи глушатся.

— Что там такого ценного, на этой базе?

Капитан не ответил.

— А почему вы просто не разнесли наземный лазер из своего главного калибра? — простодушно поинтересовался По.

— Слишком мощные дефлекторные щиты. Для обстрела подфюзеляжными придется войти в атмосферу, корабль окажется в зоне действия пушки. Ее мощности точно хватит, чтобы хорошенько нас потрепать, даже если кормовые и фланговые щиты выдержат.

— И у вас вообще нет догадок, чья она?

Догадки у капитана, конечно, были — и не просто догадки, а неоспоримо подтвержденная фактами теория. Нынешний барон Тарко выдвигал ультиматум: доступ на планету, к военной базе и любым живописным видам за пределами города-моста в обмен на звездный разрушитель.

Команда, даже пилоты и штурмовики, его совершенно не интересовала: на Кейто-Неймодии было полным-полно наемников.

— Помимо щитов и турболазера, генератор пушки питает устройство, создающее помехи в наших системах наведения, — сухо продолжал капитан уже у панели главного корабельного компьютера. — Нам до сих пор не удалось получить точные координаты самого орудия и его генератора. И оно находится достаточно близко к городу, чтобы при воздушном ударе, особенно протонными торпедами, был риск случайных повреждений и жертв среди гражданских.

— Барон абсолютно уверен, что вы не разнесете его дворец? Почему? Если у него нет никаких гарантий, то он здорово рискует.

— Мы не будем атаковать, генерал Дэмерон, — очень твердо пообещал капитан. — Мы просто хотим подобрать своих, а не начинать войну со всей планетой. Наоборот, хотим, чтобы война для нас закончилась, так или иначе. Наши лидеры проиграли. Решение сдаться на милость республиканцев уже принято, и неважно, согласитесь вы нам помочь или нет. 

— Вы сейчас говорите от имени семидесяти пяти тысяч человек, капитан, — в тон ему напомнил По. — Уверены, что они все готовы сдаться.

И снова капитан смолчал. Как видно, врать ему не хотелось, но хотя бы с собственной судьбой он действительно уже определился.

— Я слышал про ваш корабль, «Сокол Тысячелетия». Пожалуй, он мог бы... — капитан задумчиво и печально покачал головой. — На этой базе служила... служит моя дочь. Служат не самые плохие люди, что бы вы о нас не думали. Возможно барон удерживает в заложниках часть офицерского состава, это тоже объяснило бы отсутствие попыток связаться с нами с их стороны.

— Все вы правильно решили, — капитан (как же его звали? По мысленно пообещал себе прямо спросить при следующей встрече) посветлел лицом, и даже линия его плеч стала немного менее напряженной. — Война закончилась. По-крайней мере, та, что между Республикой и Первым орденом.

По помолчал какое-то время, обдумывая детали плана, потом добавил, медленно и тихо:

— Но и вам тоже придется это подтвердить совсем скоро.

***

Приблизительные координаты наземного турболазера подразумевали расхождения в две-три мили. Критично для выпуска протонных ракет, которые, к тому же, столкнувшись с технологией постановки помех, могли изменить траекторию уже в непосредственной близости от цели — и совершенно неважно для посадки на ручном управлении. По не страдал от ложной скромности: он был не просто хорошим пилотом, но одним из лучших. Маневры среди острых как зубы хищника скал на субсветовой скорости и под обстрелом турболазерной пушки были ему по плечу.

В воздухе По, что бы о нем не думали свои же, другие пилоты Сопротивления, не искал опасности, только свободы, отчаянная смелость на грани безумия приходила сама. В воздухе не было действительно невозможных вещей, только вызовы его реакции, скорости и смекалке, и По неизменно принимал их, потому что инстинктивно чувствовал: он справится.

Не исключено, что когда-нибудь самоуверенность сыграет с ним по-настоящему злую шутку, но до сих пор По просто говорил себе мысленно «я с этим справлюсь» — и справлялся.

«Сокол» сам по себе был посудиной с характером, а бонусом шел второй пилот: семь футов меха и темперамента. Они еще находились в стадии притирки друг к другу, как плохо смазанные детали, еще не работали как единый механизм: это на земле По был славным компанейским парнем, который живо интересовался мнением других и легко отходил после любой ссоры — а в воздухе он требовал беспрекословного подчинения, точного и быстрого выполнения любых инструкций и понимания с полуслова, с полувзгляда.

Больше турболазера, который для оружия, с одного выстрела пробивающего кормовые щиты тягача, заряжался пугающе быстро, раздражал только Хакс: тихо, но очень выразительно и многословно бранился сквозь зубы.

— Ты летаешь с нами почти четыре месяца, — весело заметил По: сложные задачи его профиля при любом раскладе слегка поднимали настроение. — Можно уже и привыкнуть. Перестать бояться.

— Сколько раз пилота Сопротивления должны подбить, чтобы он точно успокоился?

— Сопротивление сильнее любой твоей подфюзеляжной торпеды, Хакс. Ну правда, смирись.

Финна не было в кабине, когда они пролетели под одним из неймодианских городов-мостов — Тарко-се. Финн настраивал правую корабельную пушку. Он даже прокричал что-то восторженное в древнюю, сухо потрескивающую гарнитуру, но По не разобрал толком: что-то про ярусы и «вниз головой». По в такие минуты жалел, что они не просто путешествуют по галактике, изучая новые для себя миры и заново открывая те, в которых прежде хоть мельком уже побывали. Однажды он даже всерьез планировал для них подобное приключение — в ночь после битвы над Экзеголом: большую часть праздника провел в той самой кондиции, когда еще получается что-то планировать, но грань между мечтами и реальностью уже становится слишком размытой. Начиналось путешествие прямо на родном Явине-IV. Отец, старый пехотинец Альянса, всегда любил простых и честных ребят, Финн бы точно ему понравился.

В мечтах у них не было целой прорвы обязанностей перед Новой Республикой.

Эр-два неожиданно бодро зачирикал, когда они подлетели почти вплотную к наземной пушке — ее сектор наведения оказался жестко ограничен, и По, удерживая фрахтовик на минимально допустимой высоте, мог уже не тратить время на маневрирование.

— Мастер По, наш общий друг говорит...

— Да понял я, понял: генератор щита, скорее всего, расположен вон в той скальной гряде, — временами По и впрямь было проще общаться на бинарном, чем с занудным протокольным дроидом: если бы дроидам вообще грозило старческое слабоумие, Трипио бы уже давно был там обеими ногами. — Держитесь, придется взлететь повыше и как следует покружить. Финн, включаю дефлектор, готовься вырубить эту штуку плазмой при удобной возможности.

Кормовые орудия почему-то клинило намертво первым же попаданием, даже если щиты выдерживали. Автоматика, оставшаяся, быть может, от вездесущего Ункара Плата, который за время своего владения «Соколом» не прикрутил ограничитель разве что к столу для дежарика. Клауд собирался заняться этим сразу после базовых систем жилых отсеков. Чуи по винтику перебрал крепления обеих корабельных пушек, но проблема осталась.

Стоило набрать всего пару сотен миль, как турболазер барона Тарко снова «проснулся». На цель его явно наводила автоматика, но заряд и непосредственно выстрел могли контролироваться вручную. из какого-нибудь командного пункта, не исключено, что даже из города.

— Был когда-нибудь в казино, Финн? Не на миссии, для души.

— Чтобы я там делал? Я же нищий как... как Хакс теперь, вот, — фрахтовик наконец вышел на огневую позицию, и Финн без приказа дал несколько коротких очередей по щитам генератора. — И я не пойду с тобой, даже не думай. Если мы проиграем «Сокол», Чуи нас убьет.

По не променял бы этот корабль и эту команду ни на какие другие, серьезно.

***

Когда их не поднимали по тревоге, По иногда даже любовался звёздами вокруг. Их довольно симпатично размазывало в окошках иллюминаторов, и это удивительно настраивало на какие-то философские мысли.

Конечно, глупые философские мысли, иначе не был бы По собой. Что-то в стиле «в чём смысл жизни», «сколько шерстинок на теле Чуи» и «почему нельзя пить космотопливо». Последнее особенно расстраивало, и хотя Дэмерон не было особо любителей подогреться (особенно когда в любой момент могут выдернуть за штурвал), но спортивный интерес превыше всего! 

Но иногда, когда почему-то По хотелось казаться в собственных глазах лучшей версией себя: уравновешенной, разумной, размышляющей – он смотрел на звёзды и задавался кучей совершенно странных вопросов. На которые сам впоследствии придумывал ответы. Например, что ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого это сорок два (почему сорок два? А вот потому что. Просто сорок два). От такого внезапного осознания стало как будто легче и интересней жить, По даже начал искать везде это число. 

Надоело через десять минут.

Вопрос шерстинок и топлива занимали его на куда большее время. На пятнадцать и двадцать минут соответственно. Но на них ответов как-то не нашлось, настроение было на поразмышлять, а не придумывать самому себе мысли, что побрить Чуи – это явно плохая идея и добром не кончится. Пощёчиной от Леи не ограничится уж точно.

А вуки едят людей, интересно?

От этого По мысленно вздрогнул, легко ударился лбом о фюзеляж любимого «Сокола» и отчётливо подумал, что он, наверно, невкусный. 

Всё больше тянуло отвлечься на что-то великое, но в то же время простое и понятное. Да хотя бы на «Сокол». Он большой, красивый, легендарный, мощный. Как и его пилот, конечно (кроме первого пункта). В собственных умениях По никогда не сомневался, всё больше он задумывался о том, почему стал пилотом. 

Мама, конечно мама. Научила, показала – она была образцом, на который По равнялся, как в умении летать, так и в преданности Сопротивлению. Как будто вся жизнь его строилась именно на этих двух столпах и никак иначе. 

По редко думал о том, что было бы, родись он раньше или позже, не в семье повстанцев. Мирная жизнь? Что это, где это, покажите, Демерон посмотрит и засунет это в банку с космическим топливом – чтобы заспиртовалось и не сдохло ненароком.

Мирное рифмовалось с нормальным. Плевать, что рифма была нестройной. Какое-то ритмическое соответствие найти можно было. Норма было относительной. Норма была разнообразной. Норма могла даже быть неправильной. Неподходящей. Хреновой она могла быть, эта норма.

Это как ты вроде привыкаешь к чему-то, потом всё резко меняется, становится плохо, потом медленно возвращается на круги своя и ты выдыхаешь с облегчением. Да-да, чёртово «сделать плохо, а потом вернуть, как было». Работает в любой дыре космоса. Что-то вроде закона природы или что-то из области научного знания, которое плевать хотело, знаешь ты о нем или нет. Ты ему для существовании не нужен. Явлению для того, чтобы случиться, не нужно, чтобы за ним наблюдали.

Интересно, а когда за деревом никто не смотрит, оно падает со стуком или молча?

Ну что за бред опять лезет в голову.

Так вот, о чём была мысль? Мирное это как нормальное, но для каждого оно слишком свое, слишком личное, слишком интимное. Как кожу содрать. В мирное время ты уязвим, как новорожденный. Слишком много метафор с детьми, надо будет об этом тоже как-нибудь подумать. Не к добру, серьезно. Должна быть какая-то примета. Вот у лётчиков кстати много примет. И у военных. Это они только притворяются, что в такую ерунду не верят, что это бред.

Конечно, бред, а вы что подумали? Только бреду тоже плевать, веришь ты в него или нет. Как науке – на то, знаешь ли ты о ее законах.

Иногда закрадывалось чувство, что от тебя вообще ничего не зависит. Как ты ни бейся, как ты ни старайся. Бороться и искать.

Вся жизнь По была в полётах и борьбе. Нет, иногда, определённо, в ней были и приятные моменты, типа мелких стычек с Финном или весёлых заварушек с ним же, но всё больше ему, при беглом взгляде на собственную жизнь со стороны, казалось, что тёмного в ней было больше, чем светлого (и это не о сторонах Силы, конечно). Вечные сражения, полёты, смерти, выстрелы… он вообще создал хоть что-нибудь? Ну, вот это вечное «созидай, а не разрушай», «мэйк пис, но вор» и всё такое. Навскидку что-то не вспоминалось. Вспоминались собственные откровенно ослиные поступки, неподчинение, которое приводило к печальным последствиям, кривоватый мятеж. Как будто он всю жизнь что-то делал не так, а причина этого было спрятана где-то глубоко внутри и никак, сволочь такая, не хотела выколупливаться. 

Ещё один удар лбом в фюзеляж здорово отрезвил По, заставив подумать о чуть более приземлённом. Например, что сейчас он набьёт себе здоровенную шишку и не сможет надеть шлем. Финн же ему скажет, ещё и пальцем в лобешник тыкнет чисто из спортивного интереса. 

Мысли свернули к компрессу...и космическому топливу. 

Нет, серьёзно? Кто о чём, а По о звездолётах. Даже не о девушках, а казалось бы! 

Хорошо, если не о звездолётах, тогда можно о Финне. И Силе. Ну а о чём ещё можно говорить? Финн хотя бы делал грустную реальность прикольней. Финн сам по себе был прикольный. Первое время, когда Финн только появился в их разношёрстной компании, По получал какой-то особый кайф и холодок по коже от одной мысли, что перед ним – живой, настоящий штурмовик! Вот прям реальный такой, в которого можно пальцем ткнуть и убедиться, что он на самом деле существует и что он на самом деле человек, а не клон или машина. Ещё и с чувствами! С эмоциями! 

По испытывал от этого какой-то детский восторг, как когда ему впервые дали штурвал покрутить. Но полёты быстро стали рутиной, а Финн из диковинки стал другом, побратимом и «запасным аэродромом». В смысле тем, к кому можно было в любой момент завалиться и начать разговор ни о чём. 

Замечательный человек Финн.

Кстати, о звездолётах.

Финн был к ним отвратительно равнодушен! До невероятного! Ужасно! Это возмущало По больше, чем сам факт существования Первого ордена. Как вообще так? Его, лучшего пилота, полёт вдохновлял, приводил мысли в порядок, собирал в кучу эмоции... А Финну было плевать. Даже экскурсия по самый затаённым частям корабля его не впечатлила. А ведь там было такое! Такое! 

Финн не был скучным, скорее странным. И это было классно. Изучать его, узнавать, чему-то учить. В точности как со звездолётом – пока не чувствуешь машину, не полетишь никуда. Были очень спорные острые темы, были откровенные непонимания, были споры – горячие, как машина после полёта. Было всякое, но всегда По умудрялся договориться, найти нужное русло. 

А с самим собой вот что-то всё не получалось. Неужели он такой же сложный, как Финн? Да быть такого не может! По знал себя хорошо, верил, что знает хорошо. Но пазз всё не хотел складываться, всё время что-то не сходилось.

– Это плохая идея, – тяжёлая рука хлопнула его по плечу, и По едва не ударился головой снова. 

– Какая идея?

– Брить Чуи – плохая идея, – Финн подошёл беззвучно, но уверенно. – Я не думаю, что он согласится на такой эксперимент.

– Откуда ты?..

– Так ты на него смотришь в последнее время как впервые. И руки тянешь. – Финн пожал плечами, – А ещё под нос себе шепчешь. Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.

– Знает он, как же, – По обиженно сложил руки на груди, но впервые реально задумался о шерсти Чубакки. Если даже Финн говорит, что идея брить Чуи плоха...значит ли это, что он сам задумывался, сколько шерстинок у Чубакки?

– И всё-таки как-то это можно посчитать, – По был уверен в осуществимости планов на девяносто восемь процентов (почему-то), – Измерять его площадь, потом волоса и умножить. Ерунда!

– Ерунда, – согласился Финн, держа непроницаемое лицо. – Но я это делать не буду.

– Финн! – По легко ударил друга в плечо, – Ты ведь меня знаешь, я и сам могу. –  
По кивнул. – Тогда лучше помоги, а не отговаривай!  
– Лучше пить топливо, – ответственно заявил Финн. – И искать заначку.

– Ту самую?

– Ту самую.

***

Не Сопротивление приучило По решать большие проблемы маленьким человеческим ресурсом. Так было всегда. Поэтому Зори до сих пор не могла простить его: когда маленькая сплоченная команда раз за разом вместе влипает в дерьмовые истории, а потом вместе же из них выбирается, эта маленькая сплоченная команда становится все равно как семья. А уход из «семьи» воспринимается однозначно — как предательство.

Даже если бы По тогда провернул свой уход по-другому, тише и без рассуждений о том, что является делом всей его жизни, и о том, что не является — она все равно годами хранила бы этот камень за пазухой.

По знал, что еще немного, и сам окажется на ее месте: начнет верить, что люди (и вуки, и дроиды), которые просто сопровождают его в дальних уголках галактики, выполняют вместе с ним маленькие миротворческие миссии — частенько со взрывами, обстрелами, участием преступных синдикатов, но все равно маленькие и миротворческие — как-то к нему привязаны. Что эти люди, и вуки, и дроиды никогда не захотят выбрать в жизни собственный путь, а если даже захотят — По будет вправе их удерживать. И будет вправе обижаться, если удержать не получится.

— Основной комплекс базы должен быть под землей, — негромко оповестил их Хакс, настороженно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху в ущелье. — Чтобы не обнаружили с воздуха. Ни у кого из неймодианских баронов нет тяжелого флота, так что защищали, в первую очередь, от ваших.

Из-за таких вот моментов — когда он не язвил, не пытался самоутверждаться и приносил пользу — По начинал понемногу к Хаксу привыкать. Достаточно, чтобы не жалеть о своем голосе не «за» и не «против», чтобы перепоручить его в конце концов кому-нибудь другому. По никогда не хотел быть вершителем человеческих судеб. Однажды он, вроде бы, понял принцип: жертвуй малым и спасай великое; солдаты гибнут; ни о чем не жалей — вся эта сфера оставалась по-прежнему не для него.

«Альянс» с капитаном звездного разрушителя предполагал, что они сядут на планету, попытаются вывести из строя пушку барона Тарко (хорошо бы, но не обязательно), вывезут с базы всех, кто там возможно остался — а звездный разрушитель Первого ордена станет звездным разрушителем Республики.

В какой-то момент в голову пришла странная мысль, что существование ответа на главный вопрос жизни и вселенной в первую очередь всё-таки подразумевает существование самого вопроса. Закономерно и логично, причина и следствие, яйцо и курица. Хотя, пожалуй, нет, последнее в логику как раз не вписывалось.

Придумать вопрос, который можно было считать главным для любой, хотя бы и самой мелкой, вселенной не получалось. Размер обуви? Обхват бицепса? Длина, ширина, количество ступеней, которые ведут в тайное хранилище такого же тайного здания? Бред. Наверное, звёзды в окошках иллюминатора смазывались в гипнотизирующую (ладно, он должен быть честным хотя бы с самим собой: отупляющую) картинку, что мозг вместо мыслей выдавал такое.

Какое такое и что в этом таком плохого или неправильного, он сказать не мог, хотя и этим вопросом тоже задавался. На самом деле это было похоже на дурацкую цепочку из множества звеньев – одно цеплялось за два соседних, те крепились к следующим, и конца этой цепочке не было, и замкнуть её тоже никак не получалось. По, кажется, просто не находил крепления, не знал, чем могут соединить конец с концом. Никак не мог сообразить, что приспособить себе в помощь. Но смутно догадывался, что ответ плавает на поверхности, даже не по ту сторону иллюминатора, а где-то совсем рядом – только руку протяни.

Мозг кипел и плавился. По как-то раньше и не думал, что вообще можно столько думать. Думать ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Повторять одну мысль, как одно слово, вертеть её, разглядывать с разных сторон, пока она не начинала казаться глупой, нелепой, незнакомой до такой степени, что становилась чужой, подселённой извне. Иногда даже разбирала зависть к младенцам: у тех и словарный запас был ограничен, и мысли сводились к базовым потребностям тела.

Мозг кипел, плавился и не отключался, хоть ты тресни. Кстати, в буквальном смысле это всё равно бы не помогло: треснулся же лбом о фюзеляж, но никакого эффекта это не возымело. Не то чтобы По на какой-то эффект рассчитывал, но досада всё равно царапнула, отвлекла, увлекла поток мыслей на очередной ничего не значащий бред. Это было досадно. Хотелось думать о чём-то высоком. То есть возвышенном. Ладно, если уж быть честным хотя бы с самим собой: хотелось быть способным думать о чём-то возвышенном. Ну, вроде как маленькими шажками к большим целям. То, что с целью чёткой определённости не было, в расчёт отчего-то не бралось. Не вмещалось в формулу. Не вгонялось в рамки.

Зато По неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что неплохо умеет в сравнения, метафоры и в переливание из пустого в порожнее. Внезапность этой мысли убила целых две минуты и породила почти философское рассуждение об относительности времени, которое невозможно убить в принципе. К ответу на вопрос (как впрочем и к вопросу, ответ на который ему был известен, хоть и не понятен) это, разумеется, не приблизило. Не то чтобы оно должно было это сделать.

По вздохнул.

То, что отвечать на любой поставленный вопрос следовало правильно, хотя бы было ему понятно.

То, что для начала правильный вопрос надлежало задать самому себе, выбивало из колеи.

Не то чтобы По не радовался каждый день своей жизни, что Финн по-прежнему рядом с ним, что Финн по-прежнему хочет быть рядом с ним. Он ценил это, был благодарен, отвечал как мог — стараясь не сорваться при этом окончательно за рамки болезненной, эгоистичной привязанности.

Но не мог снова и снова не задаваться вопросом, почему все-таки Финн не уходит.

Финн не был зависим от неба. Не собирался играть в политику, и сама по себе Республика для него оставалась просто словом, пустым термином, за которым не стояло ничего по-настоящему важного. У него не было мандалорских замашек, бой с достойным противником не являлся для него самоцелью. Финн сожалел, часто, прямо и открыто, о том, что Первый орден когда-то все решил за него. Финн остался на войне, потому что хотел защитить близких ему людей, а не потому что хотел воевать.

А теперь и война закончилась.

Ему были доступны сотни, тысячи новых дорог, и По правда понял бы без осуждения, выбери Финн любую из них.

— Мы из Сопротивления, — выступив вперед и загородив плечом Хакса, сказал Финн нервной изможденной девушке: старшей из оставшихся на базе двадцати офицеров.

— Что вам нужно? — отозвалась девушка.

Она не опустила бластер, которым целилась прямо в грудь Финну из-за баррикады, но в ее голосе не было ярости, не было даже страха. Вокодер Трипио на порядок лучше эмулировал панику.

— Ничего. Мы — помощь, — Финн улыбнулся не разжимая губ, сделал еще один небольшой шаг вперед; девушка за баррикадой рефлекторно качнулась назад, потом, решившись, опустила бластер. — Вы вообще знаете, что война закончилась?

***

Если бы кто спросил По, считает ли он себя достойным преемником генерала Органы, ее высоких и благородных целей как политического лидера, ее решимости и твердости как полководца — в общем, ответ у По был.

Нет, достойным ее доверия, ее симпатии и уважения он себя не считал.

Однажды вступив в Сопротивление, По будто снова обрел мать, и знал, что для генерала их покровительственная дружба — тоже в какой-то степени компенсация. По заменил Лее Органе сына, когда настоящий сын, окончательно запутавшись в своих внутренних крайт-драконах, оставил ее. По учился у нее всему, чему должен был учиться Бен Соло: держать удар, никогда не сворачивать с выбранного пути, вдохновлять и направлять других, делиться с близкими своей внутренней силой, когда им это необходимо.

Все любимые мужчины генерала Органы рано или поздно оставляли ее: отец, брат, муж, сын — никого из них, кроме, разве что, непрощенного отца, генерал Органа не упрекала вслух. Но историю этих предательств в Сопротивлении знал каждый. Каждый знал, какими болезненными были эти удары и с каким неизменным достоинством генерал их принимал. И По, который продержался рядом достаточно долго, в какой-то момент даж остался последним рыцарем мятежной принцессы, в конце концов тоже ее предал — пускай уже после смерти.

Генерал Органа, конечно, хотела, чтобы он остался на Корусанте.

Она отдала По все, что только может отдать ученику наставник, и, вдохновленный ее примером, он должен был стать великолепным лидером для возрожденной Республики. Вот только в корусантских городах По чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег, отчаянно бился, пытаясь вернуться в естественную среду. Не мог отказаться от неба. Пытался, но легче было прострелить себе из бластера ноги и руки. Даже его кошмары не заходили так далеко, чтобы отражать весь остаток жизни — лишенный главного смысла, абсолютно пустой остаток — в зале заседаний, на бесконечных прениях с представителями разных звездных систем. По был готов заменить Лею на посту боевого командира, но не принять из ее холодных рук мантию сенатора.

В конце концов, он сбежал точно так же как Люк Скайуокер или Кайло Рен. Даже если не предоставил Республику самой себе, то служил ей не в полную силу, не на той должности, в которой Республика сейчас нуждалась больше всего. Оставил это почетное место кому-то другому — кто захочет. Кто-то же обязательно захочет.

— Мы все благодарны вам, — произнес на прощание капитан Замар звенящим от напряжения голосом. — Республика может рассчитывать на нашу преданность. И на наше покаяние.

— Вы сейчас говорите за семьдесят пять тысяч человек, капитан, — напомнил По.

Сам он не мог обещать, что республиканский суд действительно отпустит экипажу «Отпущения грехов» все их грехи на службе Первом ордену только за орбитальный авиаудар по развалинам их собственной базы и заявление, что крейсер принадлежит Республике, отстаивает интересы Республики и следующим залпом поразит любого врага Республики. У По не было полномочий для таких решений, и он, в общем-то, мало что знал о прошлых военных маневрах крейсера.

По всего лишь сделал очередной первый шаг к миру и своей мечте: когда-нибудь оглянуться и увидеть позади дорогу, полную непростых и рискованных, но неизменно правильных решений. Путь, который и генерал Органа смогла бы по-настоящему уважать, пусть и прокладывала для По совсем другой.


	3. Chapter 3

_Мирное рифмовалось с нормальным. Плевать, что рифма была нестройной. Какое-то ритмическое соответствие найти можно было. Норма было относительной. Норма была разнообразной. Норма могла даже быть неправильной. Неподходящей. Хреновой она могла быть, эта норма._

_Это как ты вроде привыкаешь к чему-то, потом всё резко меняется, становится плохо, потом медленно возвращается на круги своя и ты выдыхаешь с облегчением. Да-да, чёртово «сделать плохо, а потом вернуть, как было». Работает в любой дыре космоса. Что-то вроде закона природы или что-то из области научного знания, которое плевать хотело, знаешь ты о нем или нет. Ты ему для существовании не нужен. Явлению для того, чтобы случиться, не нужно, чтобы за ним наблюдали._

_Интересно, а когда за деревом никто не смотрит, оно падает со стуком или молча?_

_Ну что за бред опять лезет в голову._

_Так вот, о чём была мысль? Мирное это как нормальное, но для каждого оно слишком свое, слишком личное, слишком интимное. Как кожу содрать. В мирное время ты уязвим, как новорожденный. Слишком много метафор с детьми, надо будет об этом тоже как-нибудь подумать. Не к добру, серьезно. Должна быть какая-то примета. Вот у лётчиков кстати много примет. И у военных. Это они только притворяются, что в такую ерунду не верят, что это бред._

_Конечно, бред, а вы что подумали? Только бреду тоже плевать, веришь ты в него или нет. Как науке – на то, знаешь ли ты о ее законах._

_Иногда закрадывалось чувство, что от тебя вообще ничего не зависит. Как ты ни бейся, как ты ни старайся. Бороться и искать._

_Кстати, один умник как-то сказал, что особо колупаться в себе как раз и не стоит, потому что можно доковыряться до какой-нибудь болячки. Это как если долго смотреть в бездну, из нее обязательно вылезет недовольный жилец и спросит вполне резонно: «чего вылупился?»_

_Ну а чего бы ты и вылупился в эту бездну, серьезно? Тебе что, смотреть больше некуда? Внутрь себя смотри лучше. Глубже смотри. Пристальнее. Внимательнее. Хоть немного удели внимания себе. Не мыслям своим бредовым, нестройным, а самому себе. Тому, что этим мысли порождает. У всего есть причина. И у них тоже. Это не бабочка на другом конце вселенной крылышками махнула и тебя «осенило», это внутри какие-то процессы идут, какие-то связи, химия какая-то._

Финн смотрел. Внутрь себя, все как полагается. Финн размеренно дышал, как это делала Рей (и было бы «как учила Рей» — вот только Рей его не учила), и пытался очистить голову. В пустую от сиюминутных проблем голову сразу вползала разная бессмысленная чушь, навязчивая, как мелодии в кантинах. Ничто из происходящего с ним не было нормальным. Никогда, еще в Первом ордене. Хакс, чтоб ему пусто было, сказал совершенно верно: ты ошибка в системе, FN-2187. 

Трус, который пытается выглядеть храбрее, чем может себе позволить. 

У джедаев (и не только) была эта вечная присказка: «Да прибудет с тобой Сила» . Словно бы Сила , если уж человек способен напрямую к ней прикасаться, сразу, без жертв и дополнительных стараний, дает что-то. Направляет. Решает за. Вычеркивает из программного кода причины страхов: когда ничего за себя на самом деле не решаешь, страхи теряют смысл. Все предрешено. Ничего нельзя предотвратить. Избранный восстановит равновесие Силы. Дитя Светлой стороны всегда будет тянуться к свету, как бы не пыталось пасть во тьму.

— Вы очень вовремя, — сказала Финну дочь генерала Замара, когда первый шок отступил, и сквозь бесконечную усталость все же пробилось робкое, осторожное счастье. — Вас нам точно Сила послала, еще бы немного, и...

В Первом ордене за Финна тоже все решали. Только не Сила, а Фазма, Хакс и другие старшие офицеры. Поэтому так важно было сбежать оттуда, получить нормальное, человеческое имя, а вместе с ним и иллюзию, что нет, Финн держит свою судьбу только в собственных руках, никто больше не может ему указывать.

Теперь Сила в его воображении становилась властной женщиной в блестящих доспехах, безупречной и безжалостной. Всегда точно знающей, куда ему идти и что делать, когда сдавать бластер на проверку, была команда снять шлемы или нет. В реальности Финн эту женщину однажды убил.

Пусть не нанес последний удар, но уж в пламя-то Фазма сорвалась не без его участия.

И он помнил это пьянящее чувство свободы: прошлое умерло, сгорело в пламени взорвавшегося топливного бака. Прошлое больше никогда не будет им управлять, потому что оно умерло.

Наверное, в самом пыльном углу самого развалившегося и забытого храма джедаев лежит пророчество об одном не слишком умном парне, который все пытался и пытался найти свое место в жизни. Но люди, с которыми ему бы действительно хотелось быть, не очень в нем нуждались. А ролевая модель боевого дроида, от которой он пытался сбежать снова и снова, каждый раз возвращалась под каким-нибудь новым названием и в новой упаковке.

Дезертиры не становятся Избранными. Трусов не просят остаться, не спасают даже ценой собственной жизни. Тех, кто все время бежит от чего-то и никогда — к чему-то, не пытаются обнять в ответ достойные, отважные и самоотверженные.

Если твою привязанность только неохотно принимают, объятия — терпят, настойчивое внимание — игнорируют, наверное, стоит задуматься: может, это просто все, чего ты на самом деле достоин.

Если вдруг Сила начнет каждого вести к величию, кому же останется бэк-вокал?

Финн где-то услышал: именно в бескрайнем космосе гораздо острее болит одиночество.

***

Без Хакса на «Соколе» будто разом стало легче дышать.

Как если бы под потолком кают-компании у них все это время висел активированный световой меч, и любой неосторожный маневр, любая фигура пилотажа или просто сквозняк в помещении могли обрушить его кому-нибудь на голову. Хакс не исчез совсем, скорее наоборот: о нем так много говорили, спорили о его роли в Первом ордене и Хоснианском катаклизме повсюду, от Кореллии до Такоданы, в кантинах, магазинах, перед наблюдательными мониторами на свуп-гонках. Просто Хакс больше не сверлил взглядом затылок, не язвил и не кривил свое бледное лицо в брезгливой гримасе, и уже одно только это делало жизнь на порядок приятнее.

То есть, где-то и с кем-то он все это, конечно, продолжал делать, но Финн однозначно не собирался уточнять, где именно.

Если бы Финн не знал точно, что на самом деле бывший адмирал Первого ордена очень даже жив, мог бы и дальше думать, что мертв. Он не влиял на жизнь Финна. Не стоял за плечом вечным незримым призраком. Не определял, кем Финн хотел и мог бы стать. Хакс был просто человек, который наделал в собственной жизни кучу ошибок и теперь за них (где-то) благополучно расплачивался. Это был старый враг, и больше он был не страшен.

Минус один страх из богатой, богатой коллекции.

После Кейто-Неймодии По вдруг не заговорил, как обычно, о какой-то новой планете, где даже после победы Сопротивления дела обстояли все еще не очень и срочно требовалась помощь маленького, но способного отряда. Именно По каждый раз определял маршрут, Финн ждал, когда можно будет сойти по трапу в новый неблагополучный мир и сделать его немного лучше.

По направлял его теперь, безусловно, но не заменил собой Хакса, Фазму и сотни дисциплинарных взысканий Первого ордена. Финн шел за ним, потому что хотел. По неизменно открывал для него что-то новое в галактике — так что, крифф, почему бы, собственно, и нет?

Но почему-то вдруг стало нет, и после Кейто-Неймодии они стандартную неделю тащились на субсветовой через сектор Рачук. Просто летели. Куда-то.

Несмотря на усталость, сна как не было. Голова гудела от мыслей, не давая заснуть. Это было знакомое состояние и лучше всего от него помог бы спарринг или полдня санитарайзинга в доках, но оба варианта были сейчас недоступны.

Финн пытался зацепиться взглядом за что-нибудь постороннее: старый республиканский шлем на стене, шарообразный корпус сломанного дроида-помощника, ключи, отвертки и шайбы, обрезки резиновых трубок — они вытащили наружу из тайников столько хлама, пока искали безбилетника на корабле, что теперь еще сорок стандартных лет всем владельцам «Сокола» предстояло это разбирать, сортировать и избавляться от лишнего. Но отвлечься не получалось.

Финн тупо пялился стенку не зная что предпринять. Повертевшись и так и эдак он сел на своей койке, свесив ноги.

— Тоже не спится, — спросил с нижней койки По.

— Нет, — покачал головой Финн.

По нажал переключатель — их каюту затопило тусклым желтоватым светом — и свесил лохматую голову с лежанки.

— Я бы предложил тебе спарринг, но прости, я не в форме, — усмехнулся он фирменной улыбочкой «я тут самый шикарный». Но синяки под глазами портили все впечатление, делая его лицо похожим на фальшивую маску.

— Я бы предложил тебе санитарайзинг, — в тон ему ответил Финн. — Но лучше не надо. Тебе не понравится — очень грязно и очень вонюче.

— О, эти уникальные технологии флирта от Ордена, — запрокинув голову и показывая горло рассмеялся По.

— Скорее уникальные методы задолбаться от Ордена, — хмыкнул Финн.

Они это уже проходили.

— А жаль что не флирта, — ответил По.

Они это уже проходили, и По послал его. Мягко, осторожно, деликатно, как всегда по отношению к Финну, но послал. Финн не был особенно подкован в социальных взаимодействиях, но он знал как это работае. Знал слово "нет". Знал, как можно сказать это "нет", не произнося вслух не звука.

Можно оттолкнуть чужие руки, которые обхватили твое лицо. 

Можно застыть неподвижно, когда к тебе тянутся с самым простым, самым первым и потому самым интимным признанием. Можно раз за разом переводить любой намек в шутку, можно просто переводить тему на гипердрайвы, охоту в джунглях, гладиаторские бои и казино. Можно промолчать и сделать вид, что ничего не слышал, ничего не происходило и другой человек абсолютно ничего тебе не говорил.

В Первом ордене, конечно, не было курсов социального взаимодействия и Фазма не проводила с подростками бесед о взаимоотношении полов, флирте, намеках и безопасном сексе. Но Финн не был умственно неполноценным, не был необучаемым, его когда-то перевели из сантехчасти именно за быструю адаптивность к окружающему миру, в том числе социальному. Он хотел учиться, и он умел учиться.

Голова По на мгновение пропала, было слышно, как он возится на постели, а потом он опять показался, видимо улегся по диагонали, насколько это вообще было возможно на их узких койках. Зато теперь было видно и лицо, и темные лохмы, и ямочку под ключицами. Свет их каюты вытворял странные штуки и поэтому кожа у него казалась золотистой, губы слишком пухлыми и яркими, а глаза темными. Будь это кто-то другой, Финн решил бы что человек специально старается быть привлекательным, но это был По, и он просто был собой. Пожалуй самое смешное было в том, что когда он старался нравится или соблазнять кого-то, он выглядел смешно и нелепо. Ну или Финну так казалось, потому что люди и не люди на это почему-то велись.

А может дело было в том, что с Финном не смотря ни на что был больше самим собою, чем тем, кого его ожидали увидеть.

От таких мыслей делалось еще хуже и Финн молча соскочил со своей койки. Лучше пройтись, размяться и постараться выкинуть из головы все лишнее.

Лишнего было много, страхи цвели буйным цветом, тянулись из глубин сознания и закрывали все хорошее, что Финн только мог увидеть вокруг.

— Эй, ты чего? — По резко сем на своей постели. — Я же пошутил.

— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Финн. — Шутка. Очень много шуток. Ха-ха-ха.

Лицо у По сделалось ну очень сложным и похоже он мучительно подбирал чтобы такое еще сказать и при этом не обидеть или еще что-то в таком духе. А этого Финну крайне не хотелось, он этим уже наелся по самое не могу.

— Если ты сейчас пытаешься придумать как ляпнуть очередную двусмысленную хрень, то пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил он.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился По, поднимая руки. — А как насчет недвусмысленной. Ты мне нравишься, я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, желательно часто и регулярно, но я грагл меня подери не знаю как к тебе подступиться. Это достаточно прямо?

Выглядел он при этом крайне раздраженно и даже как-то… беззащитно, что ли?

— Ты мог с самого начала так и сказать, — вздохнул Финн. — Сэкономило бы нам кучу времени.

— Это да или нет? — спросил По.

— Это да, — пожал плечами Финн. — Но на счет часто и регулярно я не знаю. Как пойдет. И я еще обдумаю вопрос на счет эксклюзивности.

Лицо у По было просто бесценным — крайняя степень искреннего удивления и мысли у него явно были «а что, так можно было?».

— Хорошо, круто, — наконец-то сказал По кивая головой. — Правда куда деть ту шикарную многоходовочку в которой я лечу с тобой на Крокуан, мы гуляем по пляжу, пьем местные коктейли, а потом я нежно тебя соблазняю.

— Зато ждать не надо, — заметил Финн. — И на Крокуан мы можем слетать как-нибудь потом. Когда посвободней будем.

— И если Крокуан еще будет цел, — закончил По. — Никогда не знаешь какую планету решат разбомбить в следующий раз.

Финн скептически посмотрел на По.

— Я зря это сказал, да? — хмыкнул тот.

— Да, — сдерживая усмешку ответил Финн. Какой балбес. И угораздило же именно в него вляпаться. — Испортил всю атмосферу.

— Как ужасно с моей стороны, — согласился По. — Я же говорю, ты мне нравишься, мозги работают не очень.

«А они у тебя хоть когда-то работают хорошо?» очень хотелось спросить Финну, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Они так полночи проговорят и ни к чему не придут. А хотелось бы все-таки заняться чем-то другим.

— Ты раздевайся, что ли, — предложил он вместо этого.

— Что, так сразу? — белозубо улыбнулся По. — А как же романтика, свечи, предварительные ласки?

— Ты трахаться хочешь или нет? — спросил Финн.

— Хочу, но как бы это сказать, — развел руками По. — У нас проеб по техническому оснащению. Поэтому часть основной программы придется отложить на потом. Я очень надеялся на свою многоходовочку и не имел план б.

— Ну значит будет вспомогательная программа, — сказал Финн, снимая футболку. — У меня с основной как-то не особо задалось.

Да и со вспомогательной не сказать что тоже, взаимная дрочка в душе или каюте в период быстрого полового созревания это наверное не то, что подразумевает По.

— Ты правда хочешь, — спросил тот и выглядел он непривычно серьезным. — Я не тороплю. И ты мне правда очень, просто до безумия нравишься.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Финн, чувсвуя внутри какое-то приятное тепло. Какой все-таки По балбес. Его балбес. — Потому что ты мне тоже.

По улыбнулся так, будто ему только что отдали новый джет на испытание и сказали что он может делать с ним все, что заблагорассудится, апгрейды для ББ8 в придачу…

… и дальше думать не очень получалось, потому что тот притянул его за голову к себе и прижался губами к губам, потираясь сразу всем телом.

Нет, это точно не взаимная дрочка в душевой.

Финн запустил руки ему под футболку, положил ладонь на талию чувствуя гладкую кожу. Провел рукой выше, к лопаткам. А потом ухватился за край футболки и потянул, стягивая через голову. Поцелуй пришлось прервать, зато на По остались одни трусы.

По тут же вцепился в него и Финн не сдержал стона — соприкосновение горячей кожи к коже, стояк упирающийся в бедро — собственных ощущений было слишком много и одновременно мало. И кажется он в жизни не был так возбужден как сейчас от простого поцелуя.

По с силой провел по его спине, цепляя ногтями, просунул руку в трусы, сжал задницу и скользнул пальцами между ягодицами.

— Чего ты хочешь, — спросил он и Финн даже не знал что ответить. В голове мутилось, низ живота скручивало от острого возбуждения. Он просто положил руки на бедра По, вжал его в себя. Всего его опыта не хватило бы чтобы выразить все то, чего ему сейчас хотелось. И кажется По это понял. — Хорошо, тогда доверься мне.

Он усадил не очень соображающего Финна на свою кушетку, жадно поцеловал, пока его руки разминали плечи и скользили по телу. А потом опустился с кусающими поцелуями вниз, по шее, заставляя запрокинуть голову и застонать. Но этого ему было мало. Его губы сомкнулись вокруг одного соска, пока По острым напряженным кончиком языка дразнил его.

Финн скомкал попавшееся под руку одеяло и расставил ноги по шире. Прихватил сосок зубами, причиняя легкую, но до того приятную боль.

— Тебе нравится, — спросил он. И Финн кивнул головой не доверяя своему голосу. Он запустил руку в лохматую шевелюру. По улыбнулся и встал на колени между его разведенных ног, прошелся поцелуями от диафрагмы к животу, перехватил рукой его член, сжал, а потом просто так, сквозь ткань трусов прошелся легкими укусами по стволу. И посмотрел еще так, что Финну показалось, что он сейчас кончит просто от одного зрелища, спасла только рука пережимающая член у основания.

— Нравится, — самодовольно улыбнулся По.

Финн закатил глаза, но промолчал. Врать когда на ткани трусов уже видно влажное пятно глупо, но давать По лишний повод подпитки эго не хотелось.

— И это я еще даже не начинал, — добавил По. Финну очень захотелось стукнуть его по голове, но тот запустил руку в его трусы, достал оттуда член и без какого либо предупреждения заглотил его.

У Финна непроизвольно дернулись бедра и резко отказали руки. Он упал на локти слегка ударился головой о стенку каюты и протяжно застонал. По снялся с его члена, прокашлялся и обеспокоено посмотрел на него.  
— Ты как? — прохрипел он.  
— Охуенно, — честно сказал Финн, глядя на ярко красные губы По. — Это было внезапно.  
— Рад слышать, — улыбнулся По. — Давай тогда помедленней, ага?  
— Ага, — согласился Финн. Лишь бы хоть как-то.  
По опять склонил голову, но на этот раз положил головку члена себе на язык и принялся выписывать по ней восьмерки, постепенно заглятывая ствол глубже. Одна его рука сжала яйца. Второй он дрочил себе сам.  
Ощущений было столько что голова шла кругом. Финн вцепился в голову По, как в единственную опору, с трудом сдерживая собственные бедра. Было хорошо, так хорошо, особенно, когда По расслабил горло, но хотелось еще чего-то…  
— По, — прохрипел Финн и постучал по его плечу. — Хватит.  
По недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
— Иди сюда, — смог наконец-то сформулировать Финн чего именно ему хотелось. И его пять поняли.  
По выпустил его член, поднялся с пола и оседлал его бедра. Финн облизал руку и обхватил оба их члена, сжал, и принялся дрочить.  
По выгнуло, пришлось придержать его за спину, но именно так было хорошо и правильно. Кожа к коже, вместе, ощущая его вес, жар, и то как ему самому нравится. Запястье уже заныло от неудобного выворота, но остановиться сейчас было не мыслимо.  
— Еще, — простонал По и резко качнулся вперед, вжался губами в губы, пропихнул язык в его рот, поддаваясь бедрами.  
И это была последняя капля, низ живота скрутило сладкой, долгой судорогой. Он прикусил плечо По, заглушая стон и сознание затопило белой вспышкой. Сквозь звон в ушах, он слышал как застонал По.  
Очнулся он спустя какое-то время, весь мокрый и запыхавшийся. На руке подсыхала сперма, а По почти лежал на нем, тяжело дыша в ухо.  
— Ты тяжелый, — сказал он ему. По фыркнул, но как-то неловко сполз с него, вытянулся на собственной койке и распахнул руки.

— Иди сюда, — попросил он и Финн даже не подумал о том, что им будет неудобно. Он вытянулся на боку рядом, положив голову в выемку плеча, перекидывая руку поперек груди По. Они просто полежат так, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом он переберется на свою койку. Но потом. А сейчас веки налились тяжестью и последнее что он почувствовал было, как По целует его лоб.

***

По вибрирует в силе как работающий гипердрайв на сверхсветовой скорости, Финн чувствует его везде: сильного, светлого, искреннего, бесконечно теплого, невообразимо щедрого. Любовь похожа на светло-лиловый напиток, которым Роуз угощала его после победы: сладкая, пьянит незаметно, но кружит голову и заставляет совершать глупость за глупостью, помнить потом каждую секунду и ни о чем не жалеть.

Финн вспоминает генерала Органу и Хана Соло, который тоже не был чувствителен к Силе. Но она, генерал, принцесса, Лея Органа, она ведь наверняка должна была ощущать его так же: спокойным теплом, ласковой нежностью, сладостью, привязанностью, близостью даже за сотни парсеков. И что она должна была ощутить, когда его не стало. Как все, что грело долгие годы, даже издали, даже недостижимое, все что светило и придавало надежды на завтрашний день — как все это погасло в один момент.

Как Бен Соло мог сделать это со своей матерью, если сам был чувствителен к Силе, и знал как в ней ощущаются близкие люди.

Это выше понимания Финна, это сильнее его страхов, пацифизма, миролюбие — представить, что кто-то однажды просто выключит По Дэмерона из его жизни, и Финн сможет этого кого-то простить. Для генерала Органы на двух чашах весов оказались любимый мужчина и собственный ребенок, как она еще могла вести какое-то восстание к победе, утешать Рей, разговаривать с ним, Финном, о Силе, о надежде, о правильных и неправильных поступках?

Вот что Финн понимает для себя в этот момент: все его страхи ничего не стоят по сравнению с Единственным Страхом. Первый орден, Хакс, собственная смерть, все это вдруг становится таким блеклым и несущественным, картонная переборка рядом с дюрасталевой плитой.

Если Сила — не просто слепая, вездесущая энергия, если у нее есть собственная воля, и воля эта направляет все вокруг к величайшему благу, она не должна допускать, чтобы происходило такое.

Да хранит Сила По Дэмерона, каждый день, засыпая, думает Финн.

Да хранит Сила их обоих друг для друга.


End file.
